


Forgotten Valley

by BlackyLumia



Series: Sea of Kakera [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Misogyny, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Survival
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyLumia/pseuds/BlackyLumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia cuenta sobre una dimensión unida a otra, siendo un gran valle una de ellas, este valle guarda un "juego" donde depende la otra dimensión a la que esta unida, siendo este juego capaz de darle al ganador la oportunidad de dar inmortalidad, renacimiento o destrucción a cambio de la "destrucción" de la dimensión actual<br/>Para ganar se necesita destruir 5 pilares, resguardados por 5 guardianes y 2 guardianes que están en el valle rondando por jugadores<br/>Un grupo de personas que se autodenominan "Nera" quieren destruir la dimensión y crear una nueva, han entrado al valle para jugar pero hasta ahora no han logrado mucho<br/>Luka, chico común, tratando de alejarse de la realidad torcida en la que vive, se adentra a una cueva, ahí libera a Eah, una niña quien le hará una sola petición: ¿me llevaras al valle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renacimiento

Unas campanas se escuchaban en una habitación blanca mientras una mujer con un gran vestido azul oscuro y largo cabello blanco casi plateado veía de pie hacia lo que parecía el suelo

-Esta por volver a comenzar

***

 

El despertar siempre es algo nuevo

-Me voy

Tome mis cosas y me fui corriendo hacia el instituto

-Rayos, rayos, rayos, cuando llegue, ¡estás muerto!

Lance varias maldiciones al aire mientras seguía corriendo por las calles

La cuidad pasaba frente a mi mientras seguía corriendo, aquella cuidad de altos edificios y calles llenas de autos que tanto me desagradan, calles grises y sonidos sin vida  
Pero esta vez no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso

Me apresuro entrando al instituto, cuatro prefectos me vieron correr como loco por los pasillos

-¡Luka Spiros, No corras en los pasillos!  
Me detuve un solo segundo solo para pronunciar -No puedo, nos veremos después prefectos

Corrí más fuerte hasta llegar al salón, trate de acomodarse el cabello, había varias puntas pelirrojas cayendo desarregladas, definitivamente tengo que cortarme el cabello lo más pronto posible, prácticamente ya me podría hacer una cola de caballo si quisiera, suspire intranquilo, si el profesor había llegado puedo bien darme por muerto  
Abrí la puerta y mire adentro  
El salón aun echo un desorden, los alumnos seguían de pie platicando, y el culpable de mi carrera estaba sentado leyendo un libro junto con otra persona que estaba platicando con él

La persona que hablaba con el me miro –El profe no ha llegado  
-Te salvaste –El susodicho despidió a la persona con quien hablaba y pareció volver a su lectura

Suspire, entre y tome asiento casi al lado de el

-Por poco y no llego, y gracias a cierta persona –Lo maté con la mirada, el mencionado volteo a mirarme  
-Tú eras el que no despertaba –Me respondió  
-Aun así, ¿Por qué no me despertaste Mihkel?

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro

-Es que no despertabas, y no tenía fuerzas para tirarte del colchón esa vez- Volvió a su lectura sin siquiera voltearme a ver, suspire ante el obvio término de la conversación  
–Ok, ok –termine diciendo a manera de derrota

En ese momento sentí un ligero golpe en la cabeza, voltee y vi a una chica de cabello negro corto y ojos grises, al verla trate de evitar la mirada antes que me sonrojara como el gran idiota que soy

-Buenos días Hikari  
-Otra vez casi tarde, un día de estos en verdad iré a tu casa y te jalare de los pies hasta la escuela –Empezó a reír risueña con una bella sonrisa, tanto que me termine sonrojando como idiota  
-No será necesario, si Mihkel me despertara…

En ese momento se levantó de su lugar una chica de cabello cobrizo, largo y fue hacia nosotros

-Mike no tiene por qué despertar en las mañanas a un dormilón –Dijo en un tono acusatorio  
-Y aquí viene la metida –conteste molesto  
-Pero Gwen tiene razón –respondió Hikari

Mihkel sonrió a la recién integrada -Gracias por defenderme Gwen  
Gwen abrazo a Mike fuertemente -De nada Mike, sabes que te quiero mucho

-Ustedes siempre tan animados –Se oyó una voz entrando  
-Ah, Jun, Wyn, Buenos días –Saludo Hikari

Un chico de cabello azul cobalto con lentes que ocultaba un poco sus ojos grises y un muchacho de cabello largo negro parecido al de una mujer se acercaron

-Buenos días Hikari, Gwen, Luka, Mike- Contesto el peli Azul viéndonos a todos los reunidos  
-Haciendo escándalo como siempre –Dijo Wyn mientras hacia lo que más se parecía a una sonrisa

Mi nombre es Luka Spiros, creo que podría decir que soy lo más cercano a un chico cualquiera, tengo 16 años, estudio en una escuela normal de una ciudad cualquiera que está en medio de la nada  
No hay nada interesante en la ciudad, los mismos lugares, las mismas calles, lo mismo de siempre  
…  
No importa mucho

Mihkel suspiro -No termine ayer la tarea, espero se le haya olvidado  
-Yo tampoco, solo que a mí me dio algo de flojera hacerlo… -Confesé  
Mihkel me miro como regañándome –Tú ni siquiera lo intentaste

Mihkel mi hermano menor, ambos somos gemelos, él tiene igual cabello rojo, algo más corto que el mío y ojos ámbar como yo, pero somos muy diferentes

Mihkel es algo serio pero con un gran corazón, es del tipo de personas que no dañarían por una mosca, y sus mayores preocupaciones son cosas que a mí me parecen bastante triviales, como “no quedar mal con los profesores”, “hacer todas las tareas”, “lograr un mejor promedio para ser alguien en la vida”, entre otras cosas

-El profesor se está tardando un tanto… -Hikari miraba hacia la puerta del salón, por ahora no parecía haber ni un alma acercándose

Hikari Asahi es su nombre completo, nos volvimos amigos a inicios de la preparatoria, ella me gusta desde hace muy buen rato, pero claro, no he podido decirle nada…, es una chica bastante tierna, un tanto inclinada a los misterios sin resolver y lo desconocido

-También no pude hacer la tarea, estaba bastante difícil –Dijo Gwen mientras suspiraba de igual manera  
Mike sonrió -Bueno, si la pide mínimo tenemos excusa

Gwendolyn Reina, es una amiga algo rara… ok, muy rara, se la pasa detrás de Mihkel, él le gusta mucho al parecer, o mínimo eso dice, es toda una acosadora, al mínimo descuido lo raptara sin duda, pero, aunque no lo demuestre, a Mihkel le gusta eso de Gwen, aunque ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a dar el primer paso, es una amiga muy cercana a Hikari, los tres parecen hermanos

Jun parecía confundido -¿Difícil? A mí se me hizo bastante fácil  
-Es porque tu si le entiendes Jun –Hikari lo mato con la mirada, me parecía gracioso como hacia esa clase de gestos

Jun Kuruwa, el chico “inteligente” de la clase, tiene notas bastante altas, es jugador de basquetbol, somos “amigos”…, más bien dicho nos llevamos bien desde primero de prepa, además a veces me toca ver sus prácticas mientras corro junto al club de atletismo  
Bastante modesto a veces, no es como de esos tipos que se la pasan presumiendo sus notas  
Si pudiera seria la sombra de Hikari, ya que ellos se conocen desde hace mucho

-¿Tampoco la hiciste Hikari? –Dijo el peli-azul sorprendido  
-La intente hacer…. –Dijo Hikari apenada  
Hubo un ligero silencio incomodo, Wyn lo rompió -De cierta manera lo dudo

Wyn… bueno, él es un chico primero que nada…, lo digo porque no es broma cuando digo que, ¡parece mujer!, cara fina y cabello largo, debería cortárselo, y no entiendo a Gwen o a Hikari cuando dicen que sería un desperdicio si se lo cortara

Tiene carácter bastante apagado, muy serio y muy tranquilo, a pesar de eso es muy bueno para peleas y ha participado en varias competencias de artes marciales

-¡Ya silencio!

Una señora de cabello dorado corto entro en nuestra clase

-Su profesor no podrá venir hoy, así que yo seré quien les de clase… el grupo de allá, siéntense

Mire extrañado a la recién llegada

-¿Porque Lieke es la sustituta hoy? –Pregunte en murmullo  
-No ha de haber nadie más disponible –Respondió Mike  
-Los de allá, basta de cuchicheos, vamos a empezar la clase –Declaro la recién llegada

Lieke… que puedo decir de ella… creo que su nombre real es Angélique, es bastante animada y de carácter algo extravagante, normalmente es tanto maestra de biología como doctora de la enfermería

-Ok… al parecer tenían tarea de… -Empezó a decir Lieke cuando se escuchó un fuerte “No” unánime en el salón, excepto por Jun que prefirió quedarse callado -Ok, ok, Jun, por favor, ¿podrías pasar al frente para explicarles a todos aquí? –Dijo ofreciéndole la tiza para escribir  
-Vaya, ¿porque yo?  
-Eres el único que le entendió por lo que veo –Dijo aun sosteniendo la tiza en sus manos

También Lieke es una gran observadora, puede ver pequeñas cosas a kilómetros de distancia  
Jun suspiro, se acomodó los lentes, miro a su alrededor, luego volvió a ver hacia Lieke solo asintiendo

Esta escena la he visto millones de veces, una y otra y otra vez  
Mihkel está mirando hacia la clase, Hikari está dibujando en su libreta mientras Wyn termina de escribir, Gwen está mirando hacia Mike, Jun ocupado en el pizarrón tratando de explicar algo que nadie entiende y Wyn mirando hacia la ventana

Estoy bastante harto de esto

En ese momento alguien llego a nuestro salón, un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verde claro

-Doctora, hay una persona en la enfermería muy grave…  
-¿Ah sí?, demonios, este… tu sigue con eso Jun; Liam, ¿podrías pasar a vigilarlos?  
-Claro…

Lieke salió corriendo

-Por favor sigan con la clase –Dijo el chico

Liam, él trabaja en la enfermería junto con Lieke, es un chico frio como la nieve, según se dice nunca se le ha visto sonreír, también tiene una cara bastante fina, uno lo confundiría fácilmente con una mujer

Se dice que termino la universidad a los 16 años y que es un chico genio

Rumores obviamente, dudo que este chico haya hecho algo por el estilo, y más cuando a sus 18 años, creo, está trabajando de enfermero en una escuela cualquiera en este lugar en medio de la nada

Las clases como siempre, los días como siempre, esta vida siempre se consume más y más…

Odio esto

Al finalizar el instituto

-Chicos, ¿tienen algo que hacer en la tarde? -Hikari parecía estar lista para mandar la tarea volar y hacer que todos saliéramos juntos a algún lado, Jun suspiro pesado, como si realmente quisiera decirle “No tengo nada que hacer”  
-Tengo práctica de básquet –Concluyó Jun  
-Yo prometí llegar temprano a casa –Gwen también parecía decepcionada  
-Igual yo –Wyn tampoco podría  
-Ah..., ¿y tú Luka? –Pregunto Hikari

Guarde silencio

-Yo…

No sé si ir con ella sería muy obvio

-Yo quede con alguien…  
-Ah, ok, quizás en otra ocasión –Dijo algo triste

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-Ok, en ese caso nos vemos mañana –  
-Ah, Hikari –La detuvo Jun  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Que no se te olvide que tus hermanos dijeron que llegaras “temprano a casa”  
-Ah, es cierto, bueno, entonces creo que iré a casa hoy también, suerte en la práctica Jun, ¡nos vemos!

Todos nos fuimos en direcciones diferentes, yo me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí hay una cueva bastante oscura, pero muy calmada  
Alejada de los ruidos que me molestan, un lugar perfecto para descansar  
Me senté en una silla improvisada que había hecho algunos días atrás, descubrí esta cueva hace varias semanas, y decidí hacer de ella un lugar como una base secreta  
Me recosté un poco descansando los ojos, estos días son agotadores por donde lo vea

De repente percibí una luz que provenía de adentro de la cueva, abrí los ojos y mire para ver que no estaba soñando  
¿Una luz adentro de la cueva? ¿Será una lámpara?

-¿Hola? –Pregunte a la oscuridad

Me pregunto si alguien más habrá descubierto este lugar

Fui hacia adentro guiándome por la luz que provenía más de adentro, la cueva oscura se ilumino lo suficiente como para ver por donde rayos estaba caminando

-¿Hola?

La luz se hacía más intensa, me estaba acercando, pero no veía a nadie

-¿Hola?

En ese momento llegue al lugar de donde provenía la luz, me asombre bastante  
Era un lugar lleno de luz, y lo que la expedía era una extraña tableta de piedra con un grabado de una mujer  
Una mujer con cara de ángel, pero ropas bastante sombrías, parecía que tenía dos alas, pero no sabría si de ángel o de demonio o de algún otro ser  
Toque la tableta y en ese momento se hizo añicos, liberando una luz cegadora

-¡¿Qué rayos?!

Me cubrí los ojos para que la luz no me cegara y alcance a ver a una mujer hecha de luz frente a mí

-… ya veo, está a punto de comenzar –Oí una voz

Su tono de voz era cálido, como el de una madre, pero algo en su voz congela todo mi ser, no podía verle el rostro con seguridad

-…y espero estés preparado para lo que vendrá –le oí decir

La luz me cegó y ya no vi nada más  
En ese momento me caí de mi silla improvisada hacia atrás y me caí de sentón

-Auch…

Ok, para la próxima me traeré una silla de verdad  
Me levante y me limpie un poco, más en ese momento note algo  
Una clase de bulto que estaba al lado mío, con la poca luz no pude distinguir que era hasta que me acerque lo suficiente

Era una niña de cabello rubio en una trenza, traía un vestido bastante raro color rosa con rojo, con una clase de capa que le cubría los hombros, estaba dormida en posición fetal  
Tenía una especie de grilletes en las manos sin ningún tipo de cadena en ellos, aun así se me hacía bastante raro

De repente se movió, retrocedí mientras ella despertaba

-¿Uh? …ah, ¡hola! -La chica me miro con sus enormes ojos color canario, sonriendo como si fuese la persona que más había ansiado ver, era la primera vez que alguien me veía así  
-¿Eh?

Ella sonrió inocentemente

-Me llamo Eah, ¿me llevaras al valle?


	2. Futuro

_En el pasado todo era diferente  
_ _Hasta que eso ocurrió  
_ _Una mujer abrazaba con desesperación a un niño que mira entre la incredulidad y el miedo la escena delante de el_   


_-Luka, no veas, ¡¡no veas…!!_

_La mujer, una maestra de Luka que, preocupada porque no llegaban por él, acompaño al niño a casa  
_ _La madre de los gemelos estaba abrazando desesperada al pequeño Mihkel que tampoco entendía la escena que estaba delante de el  
_ _La maestra rogaba que el pequeño no viera la escena que estaba frente a el  
_ _Pero era inútil, el niño solo veía esa mano que se extendía en el charco de sangre, luego volteo la vista hacia el letrero grabado en el pecho del que fue su padre_

_“NERA”_

_En ese momento empecé a pensar en que sería de mi futuro_

\---

Me aleje un poco de la chica quien seguía sonriendo

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

La niña me miro con cara de pregunta

-Pues… la verdad no me acuerdo… pero bueno, eso es lo de menos, ¿me llevaras al valle?  
-¿Cuál valle?  
-Al valle  
-Por eso te pregunto que cual valle  
-Pues al valle  
-¡Pues te estoy preguntando que cual valle!  
-¡Pues al valle!

Vaya niña más loca

-Como sea, fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos  
-¡No te vayas Luka!  
-Ya me v…

Pero que…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La mire con curiosidad

-Te llamas Eah, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, Eah  
-¿Apellido?  
-No me acuerdo  
-¿Dónde vives?  
-En el valle  
-¿En qué valle?  
-Pues en el valle  
-Por eso te estoy preguntando en que valle  
-¡En el valle!  
-¡Esto no va a ningún lado!  
-¿Entonces me llevaras?  
-Pero si no se dé que me estás hablando  
-… Este…del juego…

Lo sabía, estaba jugando conmigo

-¿De qué juego hablas?  
-Pues veras… necesito llegar al valle antes que empiece el juego  
-¿Eh?  
-O ya habrá empezado, necesito ver…

En ese momento salió una luz de su frente formando un símbolo extraño

-¡¡Pero que rayos!!

Sus ojos dorados parecían en trance mientras seguía esa luz saliendo de ella -Ok, enséñame por favor  
De ella salió una especie de esfera, las paredes de la cueva se convirtieron en una especie pantalla, como si estuvieran siendo proyectadas por esta  
Vi una imagen de un gran valle con árboles, un gran lago, algunas cosas que parecían de un mundo perdido nunca visto ni tocado por el hombre  
En ese momento vi muchas sombras negras, no veía rostros ni formas, pero sentía que me sonreían

-Ya ha comenzado –Dijo la niña

Volvió todo a la normalidad, como si lo que había pasado hace un momento no hubiera realmente pasado, ella también salió de su “trance”

-¿Entonces me llevas?  
-Pero que rayos…acaba de… pasar…

Ok, no tenía tiempo para esto

Salí corriendo de ahí dejando a esa niña extraña detrás

Regrese a casa, no tengo tiempo para locas extrañas que me dicen que la lleve a no sé donde  
Llegue, me recosté en mi cama y mire hacia el “infinito”

-… Mejor olvídalo, hoy no pasó nada de esto

Era imposible que pasara algo así  
Me acomode y deje que el sueño se apoderara de mí

-Gwendolyn-

Iba de camino a casa, llegando quería lograr ver si Mike estaba conectado para hablar un poco  
Soy bastante feliz ahora mismo, parece que todos los días son muy buenos, a comparación con los que he tenido en el pasado  
Mi padre es feliz, yo soy feliz, todos somos felices  
Pase por enfrente de un aparador de TV, que en ese momento estaban pasando las noticias

-Han encontrado el cuerpo de…

Aunque muchas cosas me recuerdan aquellos días en los que no era feliz

-Vaya, lo mismo de siempre

Aunque el modus operandi es el mismo… las víctimas no tienen ninguna relación con la otra, y muchas personas que han sido juzgadas solo para que el asesino apareciera de nuevo, así que solo se le considera un asesino o varios quienes se hacen llamar “Nera”

Bueno, no soy nadie para hablar de esto

-Veré si Mike o Hii están conectados

\- Mihkel-

De camino a casa comprare las cosas de la cena, y tal vez algo de postre  
Tanto Luka como yo vivimos solos en un apartamento no muy caro, los motivos en si son muchos, madre se ha negado a dejar esa vieja casa y a nosotros dos nos da… un recuerdo no muy agradable  
Luka es un asco para la mayoría de las labores domésticas, si yo no estuviera, no me quiero imaginar el apartamento  
Una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

-Oh bueno, vayamos rápido

Fui corriendo hacia la casa

-Hikari-

-¡Me aburro como nunca!

Como nadie quiso salir a pasear, decidí regresar a casa, pero con estos dos, no voy a hacer nada divertido en un buen rato

\- ¡Daichi por favor ayuda!  
-Nop, este tu puedes hacerlo sola  
-Por favor  
-Te lo acabo de explicar  
-Entonces… Akio…  
-Estoy ocupado

Akio y Daichi son mis hermanos, solo tres vivimos en esta casa, no pregunten, es una larga historia

-Debiste ir a asesoría-Akio me regaño  
-Pensaba pedirle ayuda a Jun cuando regresara

Jun vive al lado de mi casa, la verdad se me hace extraño que viviendo tan cerca la repartición de cerebro sea tan diferente

-No siempre tienes que molestar a Jun cada vez que tengas una duda –Me regaño Daichi  
-Pero…

Daichi suspiro -Ok, volvamos al principio

Daichi y Akio son buenos hermanos  
Yo soy la que no da ni una  
Y lo peor de todo es que estoy consciente de ello y no hago nada

-¿Entendiste?  
-Creo que si

Pues bueno, ni qué hacer

-Lieke-

-Por fin termino el día –Anuncie estirándome un poco  
-Muy buen trabajo Doctora –Dijo Liam guardando algunas cosas  
-Igualmente Liam, últimamente tenemos demasiado trabajo, no debería ser época de que las personas se enfermen así, ah, Liam, tengo unos dulces aquí, ¿quieres alguno?  
-No gracias, si me disculpa, me retiro -Liam tomo la lista de medicamentos que hacían falta y se fue de la oficina

Suspire intranquila, lo hice de nuevo

Ese niño nunca sonríe ni hace ninguna broma ni nada, en verdad me preocupa  
Claro, si le sigo ofreciendo dulces como si fuera un niño pequeño de seguro menos ayudara

Revise el expediente médico de los alumnos, nada más lo repase, me lo sabía de memoria, pero ya no había nada que hacer ese día  
Por accidente voltee a ver hacia el cajón donde sabia tenía unas pinzas y un bisturí…

En esta oficina realmente me siento cómoda, aquí puedo hacer bien mi profesión de doctora  
Pero…

-Debo estar completamente loca

Deje de mirar el cajón y seguí viendo la lista de expedientes, sería mejor quedarme hoy hasta tarde aunque ya no hubiera nada que hacer…

-Liam-

Deje el consultorio de la doctora y fui hacia el salón de la dirección  
Toque con cuidado la puerta

-¿Quién?  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Ah, sí, adelante, pasa, ¿qué ocurre?

El director se acomodó para verme mejor, yo solo entre

-Esta es la lista de los medicamentos que faltan en la enfermería, según la doctora Angelina todavía hay algunos, pero pronto se acabaran, ah, en especial se necesita paracetamol y medicamento contra cólicos

El director rio un poco de lo que yo no le encontré ninguna gracia

-Y con qué tranquilidad lo dices, muy bien, me hare cargo de eso mañana mismo  
-Ok, si me disculpa

Trate de irme cuando el director saco algo de su escritorio

\- Ha llegado este papel, te quieren contratar en una escuela un tanto lejos de aquí como personal médico de su enfermería, al parecer pagan muy bien  
-¿Una transferencia?  
-No exactamente, es una oferta de trabajo  
-¿Quiere que deje la institución?  
-Yo no quisiera, pero…  
-En ese caso no

El director guardo silencio

-Si se me quiere transferir que así sea, pero solo aquí un cuerpo como el mío sirve  
-Pero…  
-¿Es todo lo que tiene que decirme?

El director guardo silencio y suspiro -Sí, es todo

-Está bien, si me disculpa

Me fui en silencio

-Creo que será mejor llegar a casa

Lo demás me importa muy poco  
Pasee por los pasillos un momento mientras esperaba a que diera una hora justa para volver

-Wyn-

Llegue a casa tratando de llegar sin hacer mucho ruido por si Rico estaba dormido

-¿Quién va ahí?

Avance con cuidado, no quería que sacara la pistola, me le acerque sonriendo

-Pensé que estabas dormido

El bajo el brazo aliviado, silbo un poco

-Pues estoy despierto, ¿y bien?  
\- Mi paga la deje en el comedor, en el lugar donde suelo dejar el dinero de los torneos  
-Ok, y de…  
-Las cosas que me encargaste aquí las traigo, también pague el alquiler y la luz

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Está bien, bien hecho

Sonreí levemente

-Jun-

Enceste el balón lo mejor que pude, tratando de no moverme mucho

-Bien hecho Jun –Oí decir a uno de mis compañeros  
-Buen tiro –Dijo otro mientras miraba asombrado, realmente no había sido gran cosa  
-¡Sí!, estamos listos para los estatales

Su ánimo no era muy contagiable, no en esta época del año

-ok, ok,… si me disculpan, me tengo que retirar – Trate de retirarme cuando el entrenador se me acerco  
-Kuruwa, sé que estas terco al respecto, pero… si quieres participar en los estatales, tienes que quitarte esos lentes, por seguridad, no sé, unas lentillas podrían funcionar perfectamente  
-Entrenador, que use lentes en verdad no afecta mucho el juego  
-Pero es posible que no te dejen participar

…  
Suspire pesadamente, entonces lo más seguro es que no juegue

-Lo pensare, lo pensare -Mentí  
-En verdad piénsalo Kuruwa  
-Si… si… -¿Qué parte de no me los voy a quitar no entiende? Suspire intranquilo

Además que aun así no soy muy bueno

Me acerque a la salida del instituto a esperar un segundo para irme, y verificar que llevara todos mis libros para estudiar

Semana de exámenes, aka “por favor ayúdame a estudiar”

Cada vez que quiero estudiar solo, 10 monitos casi me están acosando para que les explique

En esos momentos agradezco que las prácticas de básquet existan

-¿que no entienden que hay profesores?

Otro suspiro salió de mis labios  
Mire a mi lado y vi aquel espejismo del pasado que siempre veo en estos casos  
Una niña de cabello oscuro largo, abrigada con un abrigo azul claro, me voltea a ver sonriendo -¿en serio me ayudaras? ¿Jun?

El espejismo desapareció mientras suspiraba por enésima vez  
A ella solamente se me atoja explicarle  
En especial porque paso un tanto más de tiempo con ella

Bueno, no tengo tiempo para pensar en el pasado  
Tome mis cosas y fui directo a casa

Tal vez iría a ver a Hikari cuando regrese

-Luka-

  
Tuve un sueño muy extraño

-¿Qué es este lugar?

Estaba en un lugar bastante oscuro, caminando con cuidado sin saber a dónde ir  
Mientras caminaba el camino se hacía cada vez más visible

-Este lugar…

Se parecía mucho a aquella cueva  
Seguí avanzando hasta que encontré una clase de entrada cubierta por rocas, parecía un derrumbe, pero muy reciente, por pequeños huecos se filtraba la luz

Uh…

Mire en uno de eso y me sorprendió lo que vi  
Aquella vista era hacia una clase de planicie donde se veían varias cuevas a lo lejos, varios árboles daban entrada a este que se mecían por el fuerte viento

Quede asombrado por tal espectáculo

En ese momento abrí los ojos y casi se me va el alma con lo primero que vi

-¡Hola!

¡Esa niña estaba muy cerca de mi cara! La empuje y me arrincone lo más que pude

-oh, ya despertaste -Mihkel estaba ya en casa, se asomó a mi cuarto mientras la niña rara se incorporaba  
-¡¿Que rayos haces en mi casa?!

Mihkel respondió por ella -Al parecer te conoce, así que la deje entrar

-No, no la conozco, ¡Fuera!  
-Pero… -Empezó a gimotear  
-¡Dije fuera!  
-Tranquilo, es solo una niña  
-¡¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?!

La niña parpadeo, tranquilizándose

-Sentí tu presencia aquí cerca, y cuando vi a esta persona que se parecía a ti pues supe que aquí estabas

¿Qué demonios…?

Mihkel parecía tan confundido como yo -¿“Sentí”?

-Por favor tienes que llevarme al valle, ¡si no me llevas no llegare a tiempo al juego!  
-Para lo que me importa –Le respondí  
-Por favor… -La niña comenzó a llorar –Si no me llevas, no sé qué hacer…

Mihkel pareció apiadarse de la situación –Uh… ¿de qué valle estás hablando? Puedo llevarte si quieres

-No… es que… solo Luka puede llevarme  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y porque yo?  
-No se… solo lo presiento… -Dijo como si ella misma estuviera confundida con su respuesta  
-Pues ve con tus presentimientos a otro lado –Me levante de mi cama y fui hacia la sala, esa niña me siguió  
-Luka…  
-¿Sigues aquí?, llamare a la policía si no te vas ahora mismo  
-Pero… ¡¡Pero si no me llevas no podré detener a los de Nera!!

Pareció el tiempo detenerse cuando esa pequeña niña dijo esa palabra que helaba los huesos  
Mihkel se quedó con la boca abierta y dudo que pudiera cerrarla, yo voltee a verla con los ojos de plato

-¿Nera? –Pregunte lentamente  
-Así se hacen llamar esos jugadores, ellos acabaran con los pilares pronto si no los detenemos –Contesto la niña

La sujete de los hombros bruscamente -¿Nera? Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, Nera… ¿Quieres verlos?  
-¿Eh?  
-Dame un segundo

De sus manos salió esa tipo esfera

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! -Mihkel camino unos pasos hacia atrás y casi se cae al suelo  
-¿Me puedes mostrar que están haciendo los jugadores de ahora en el juego? –Le pidió la niña a la esfera, a su pregunta solo hubo silencio, pero pareció contestar -No es necesario que sea mucho tiempo, solo unos segundos

La esfera se elevó en el aire y empezó a proyectar a las paredes del cuarto  
En ese momento se obtuvo una imagen borrosa de una clase de bosque, el viento era fuerte al parecer ya que los arboles parecían que iban a ser arrancados de sus raíces  
Varias sombras caminaban en medio de esa tempestad  
Las voces se oían algo distorsionadas, pero se podría entender que los primeros que hablaban eran hombres, la tercera era una mujer joven y el cuarto era un hombre mayor

-Aún no hemos llegado  
-Este valle es más grande de lo que pensé  
-Llegaremos pronto, no se preocupen  
-A mi parecer, estamos perdidos

En ese momento de la nada salió una especie de bestia

Tenía cabeza entre de león y tigre y cuerpo parecido a un lobo más que a uno de los dos felinos  
Se abalanzo hacia una de las sombras la cual con un simple movimiento lo lazo hacia un árbol

La niña pareció cohibirse por la escena

-Ya está bien –Dijo la voz más anciana  
-No, que siga –Dijo uno de los hombres

Algo no me sonaba nada bien…

-Vamos, se hace tarde –Volvió a decir la voz anciana  
-Dame un segundo -La sombra del hombre se acercó, hizo una clase de movimientos hacia el animal el cual empezó a gemir y a aullar hasta que dejo de moverse -Así sabremos donde estamos

El animal yacía muerto con un mensaje escrito en su pecho

“NERA”

El domo desapareció, y la esfera volvió al interior de la niña

-Perdón, gracias…

Me le acerque -Niña

-¿Sí?  
-Nera, ¿está en tu famoso valle en este momento?  
-Así es –Asintió  
-Entonces te llevare

Era igual, esa herida, era la misma, ¡era demasiado parecida!  
Si tenía razón… por fin…

Salí de mi mente, Mihkel me estaba llamando, vi hacia la niña y estaba tosiendo mucho  
La niña se cayó al suelo, la sostuve antes de caer, pero aun así seguía tosiendo

-Hay que llamar a alguien  
-Llama a Wyn o Gwen, ellos sabrán qué hacer


	3. Comienzo

La niña parecía bastante mal  
-¡Mihkel…!  
-Estoy en eso

  
-Gwendolyn-

-¿Entonces me ayudas? -Estaba teniendo una llamada telefónica con Hii, pero de repente se empezó a escuchar un sonido en medio de la conversación -¿uh? Ah, otra llamada, espera un segundo

Presione el botón y cambie de línea

-¿Bueno? Ah, ¿Mike? ¿Qué sucede?  
-¡Luka con cuidado!,… este, Gwen, ¿tendrás un botiquín a la mano? ¿Puedes venir con uno? ¡Es urgente!  
-¿Ah? ¿Urgente? ¿Qué paso?

Se cortó la llamada, seguro se le acabo el saldo

-¿Hika? ¿Sigues ahí?

  
-Hikari-

Salía deprisa con un botiquín en mano

-Rayos, ¿esta vez en que se habrá metido Luka?

Mientras bajaba las escaleras tropecé con alguien y me caí de sentón

-Auch…

  
-Jun-

-Como siempre de prisa  
Hikari me miro y la ayude a incorporarse -Jun, algo paso en casa de Luka, vamos  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Puede que lo hayan atacado o algo así!  
-…Iré por Wyn, adelántate  
-si

Hikari se fue corriendo

Vaya, el tonto de Luka volvió a meter la pata hasta el fondo, supongo  
Fui corriendo las escaleras hasta el departamento de Wyn, el tipo que vive con él me abrió la puerta -¿Diga?

-¿Esta Wyn?

-Wyn-

  
Rico toco la puerta de mi habitación

  
-Wyn, Jun está en la puerta  
-¿Eh?

¿Que estará haciendo a esta hora?  
Fui a la puerta y ahí seguía Jun viendo hacia las escaleras y volteándome a ver

-¡Wyn! ¿Tienes esa medicina para golpes que utilizas?  
-Sí, ¿por?  
-Tráela y sígueme

Y salió corriendo

-Ok

Fui hacia el botiquín detrás de la puerta del baño, tome el frasco y Salí corriendo tras el

-Gwendolyn-

Tengo que encontrar algo, según Hikari había pocas vendas en casa…  
¡Ya sé!  
Fui corriendo hacia la escuela, y me encontré a Liam en el camino

-¡Liam!

El me miro confundido, seguro porque para ahora ya no habría nadie en la escuela

-¿Lieke sigue en la enfermería?  
-Supongo, ¿por?  
-Vengan conmigo, ¡paso algo malo!

-Lieke-

Liam y Gwendolyn Reina entraron a la enfermería

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?  
-¡Por favor acompáñeme!

No sabía lo que ocurría, pero sonaba grave

-Luka-

Ok, tocar la puerta como lunático es una cosa, pero casi matar a quien abre…

-¡¿No que estabas mal tonto?!  
-Hikari, creo que lo vas a matar si sigues ahorcándolo -Jun parecía ligeramente divertido con la situación

La desventaja de ser un chico de estatura baja como yo, chicas de estatura baja todavía alcanzan perfectamente hacia tu cuello

-¡Yo no estoy mal! ¡Es ella!

Me soltó, me miro con ojos de confusión -¿Ella?  
-Acompáñenme

Antes que pudiera guiarlos, Gwen apareció con Lieke y con Liam

-Ah, Lieke, venga por favor – Los llevamos donde esa niña descansaba, seguía tosiendo

-Lieke-

-Veamos… tiene temperatura, lo primero será bajársela…

Toque un poco de sus hombros

-Tiene sus hombros lastimados, pareciera que se ha dado un duro golpe también, y esa horrible tos… ok, Hikari puedes ayudarme  
-Si

Me paso la cajita botiquín que llevaba, saque una bolsa de gel frio y se lo puse en la cabeza, luego le quite la clase de capa que tenía para empezar a ponerle ungüento en los hombros

-Dejen los medicamentos y vendas aquí, yo me hare cargo  
-Gracias Doctora

-Luka-

Les deje a ella y a Liam en mi habitación para que la siguieran curando  
Todos los demás nos quedamos en la sala

-Luka, ¿qué le paso a esa niña? -Pregunto Hikari  
-No estoy muy seguro  
-Y la niña ¿quién es?- Wyn parecía interesado  
-Se llama Eah, de ahí no sé nada más  
-¿Una niña perdida? –Jun se unió a las preguntas  
-Podría decirse  
-Es un poco extraño de ti dejar a cualquiera entrar a tu casa -Gwen me mato con la mirada, a veces me gustaría hacer lo mismo  
-Yo fui quien la dejo entrar -Levanto ligeramente la mano Mike  
-¡Eso explica las cosas!, tu eres un santo Mike -Gwen le abrazo, él la recibió abrazándola también  
-Espero se recupere -Hikari aún parecía preocupada  
-En estos casos una vez que se recupere hay que entregarla a las autoridades

Lo que había dicho Jun nos dejó helados a mi hermano y a mí

-Es lo más normal, ellos buscaran a la familia de la niña  
-No, es que… verán, esa niña no es normal  
-¿Eh? -Jun miró en confusión  
-¿A qué te refieres Mike? -Gwen quien seguía abrazándolo lo miro hacia los ojos  
Tome la palabra -Pues verán, esa niña, como lo explico, saco de la nada una como esfera de energía y se formó una cosa rara, como una pantalla de cine  
-¡Eso mismo!, la esfera se elevó sola en el aire también, y salió de sus manos

Un silencio apenante fue proseguido de lo que acabábamos de decir

-¿Comieron algo extraño hoy? Gemelos -Jun fue el primero en burlarse  
-¡Es la verdad!- dijimos al unísono  
-Podrá ser… -A Hikari le brillaban los ojos  
-¿Uh?, ¿Hikari? Tú me…  
-¡Sueños compartidos!  
-… ¿eh? -Dijimos nuevamente al unísono  
-Los gemelos suelen compartir muchas cosas, ¡incluyendo los sueños y pensamientos! de seguro serán capaces de leerse la mente el uno a otro  
-Hikari…

Bueno, era lo más cerca a creernos  
Jun sostuvo a Hikari de los hombros y nos miró negando con la cabeza

-¿Cómo esperas que te creamos algo tan loco como eso?  
-Si quieren que les creamos, debe de haber una prueba física- Wyn acredito  
Mire hacia mi habitación -Mañana después de la escuela, aquí, ella se los mostrara  
-Está bien, supongo -Varios sonidos de aprobación siguieron las palabras de Jun

***

\- Mihkel –

-Luka Spiros, ¿Luka Spiros? ¿No está?

El profesor término tachando su asistencia ese día  
Gwen se acercó a mí con cuidado para que el profesor no viera que estábamos conversando

-¿Porque Luka no vino?  
-Se quedó en casa cuidando a la niña, “soy un pandillero al fin de cuentas”, dijo  
-Vaya tonto  
-Será mejor que luego le pase mis apuntes -Dijo Jun, generando un puchero en la cara de Gwen  
-Jun, ¡está mal meterte en las conversaciones de enamorados!  
-Perdón, perdón  
-Ok, entonces, ¿nos reunimos en tu casa a la salida Mike? -Gwen me miró con ojos soñadores, le sonreí  
-Claro

-Luka-

 

Suspire sonoramente  
Mínimo la fiebre le ha bajado

-Vaya problema en el que me he metido

Vi a la niña dormir tranquila

-También, vaya niña más extraña

Deje la habitación y fui a la sala  
Prendí el televisor y vi las noticias

-la extraña enfermedad se está propagando rápidamente, las autoridades están planeando seriamente cancelar las clases para evitar contagios

-…, me pregunto si será cierto

Como si esa gente realmente se preocupara por su pueblo, lo más seguro es que las clases sigan igual

-Vaya idiotas

O tal vez si las cancelen  
Pero no por el tal virus…  
Evitar que la gente salga es un método efectivo para hacer toda clase de cosas no muy cercanas a la ley, un toque de queda no es tan efectivo como una enfermedad desconocida  
El miedo siempre ha sido efectivo para controlar las masas, el problema es justo ese, nosotros no somos masas, pero, después de lo dicho y hecho, son las masas la que nos obligan a un ser  
Y me repugna todo esto…

-¿idiotas? -La voz de la niña detrás de mi me sacó de sintonía y casi me caí del sillón

La niña estaba de pie a lado mío como si nada hubiera pasado

-Niña, deberías descansar  
-Ya dormí lo suficiente, ¿qué es esa caja?  
-¿Que nunca habías visto un televisor?  
-No, ¿con que funciona?

Más niña rara

-Con electricidad  
-¿Y cómo hacen para meter los rayos ahí adentro?  
-Ni idea, soy malo para física, electrónica, lo que sea, soy malo para todo a fin de cuentas  
-Uh…

Parecía triste de que dijera eso… pero era la verdad

…

-Niña  
-¿Si?  
-¿Qué eres?  
-¿Uh?  
-Esa esfera, y las dos imágenes que vi, mencionas un juego, ¿que se supone que eres?

De repente parecía que no estaba hablando con la misma niña que hace un momento  
Se veía seria, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se hubiera terminado, me veía con una expresión nula, casi como si no me hablara a mi directamente

-Mi nombre es Eah, ganadora y sobreviviente de la séptima dimensión  
-¿Sobreviviente?  
-Tú eres Luka, habitante de la décima dimensión  
-¿De qué rayos hablas?

Un sonido extraño apareció de repente  
El sonido de un estomago hambriento  
La niña se sujetó el estómago, sonrojándose y luciendo apenada, parecía haber vuelto en sí, pues la alegría lleno sus ojos de nuevo -Tengo hambre

Me reí bajito

-Ok, voy a ver algo en la cocina  
-Ok

Poco después volví a la sala

-¿Qué es eso?  
-Ramen instantáneo, ¿qué otra cosa va a ser?  
-Es la primera vez que veo uno  
-¿Ah sí?, pues come

Empezó a comerlo con la mano

-Este… por algo te di el tenedor  
-¡Ah! ¿Se come con esto?

Sujeto el tenedor con ánimos

-Sí, adelante

Empezó a comer la sopa… ¡Con el lado equivocado del tenedor!

-¡¿Que nunca has comido con tenedor!? ¡Presta aquí!

Le quite la sopa y acomode el tenedor

-Tu mano  
-¿Uh?  
-¡Que me prestes tu mano!

La agarre y la forcé a tomar el tenedor

-Así se toma, haces unos giros para enrollar la sopa, luego lo levantas y te lo comes, ¿ok?

Tal y como lo dije fui haciendo que ella lo hiciera, levante la sopa cuidando que no chorreara caldo

-Abre la boca

Ella la abrió y le di la sopa

-Ok, ahora tu

Le deje de sostener el tenedor y la sopa sola

-Uh… ¿así?

Hizo justo lo que le dije

-Sí, así

Dio un gran sorbo a la sopa y luego trago

-… Está rico  
\- … Creo que yo también me preparare una

Fui a la cocina y me prepare una, cuando regrese ella seguía comiendo

-Muy deliciosas, poco nutritivas  
-Es la primera vez que como algo así  
-¿Qué es lo que comes normalmente?

Se quedó en silencio un momento

-No recuerdo  
-¿Entonces como sabes que es la primera vez que comes una?

La niña alzo los hombros

-¿Tu que comes normalmente?  
-… Cualquier cosa esta bien…  
-Uh…  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-… Es que…

Se oyó de repente el sonido de la puerta

-¡Ya volví!

Mihkel y los demás llegaron

-Hora de la verdad -Jun parecía ansioso  
-¿Y bien? -Wyn preguntó

En ese momento me percaté de que Liam y Lieke los acompañaban

-¿Y ustedes?  
-Pues, venía a ver a la niña, parecía muy grave, y pensé que se recuperaría en una semana –Dijo Lieke  
Ella se asomó desde detrás de mí -Eah ya está bien…, no tienen por qué preocuparse…

¿Eh?  
¿Y esa actitud que es?

Gwen se abalanzo sobre la niña asustándola -¡Me la robo!  
-No te la puedes robar  
-¿por qué no?, tú te la robaste

Lieke se acercó a la niña -Es increíble que ya estés mejor- La reviso varias veces de la temperatura y de los hombros -estaba segura que estabas suficientemente mal como para estar en cama un buen rato

Ella sonrió apenada

-Aunque este fuera sigo teniendo un poco de poder curativo, por eso no se preocupe  
-¿Eh? –Lieke le miro confundida

Ok, era el momento

-Eah, ¿quieres mostrarles a ellos lo que sacaste anoche?  
-¿a Thesan?  
-Si –Si la esfera esa se llama Thesan, si  
-Este… es que… me da pena…

¡¿Eh?!

Mihkel se acercó a ella –vamos, por favor  
-Pero me da pena…  
-Esto no puede estar pasando –Tenía ganas de golpear lo primero que tuviera a la mano  
-Uh… -Mihkel parecía pensar en alguna forma de convencerla  
-… Lo muestro pero con una condición

Ok, veamos

-¿Cuál? –Pregunté  
-… Quiero más ramen

Bien

-Ok, ok, te daré más, pero muéstralo  
-Ok… este… Thesan

Otra vez la luz salió de sus manos, y produjo varias reacciones

Gwen miro entre el asombro y la incredulidad  
Solo oí un “qué demonios…” de Jun antes que retrocediera unos pasos  
Wyn miro solo incrédulo  
Hikari casi se cae de sentón, Liam se interpuso, quien por cierto, era una estatua  
Lieke se quedó mirando a la niña con miedo

Thesan volvió a ella inmediatamente después

-Listo…, este… ¿mi sopa?

Gwen fue la primera en hablar después de que todos parecían estatuas-Hii, ¿viste eso?  
-por supuesto que lo vi –Le respondió  
-¿pero qué rayos? –Jun parecía aun no salir bien del impacto

Wyn y Liam permanecían en silencio

Lieke por fin exploto -¡¿Pero que se supone que eres niña?!  
-Me llamo Eah  
-Ok, le contare “todo” -Dije

Empecé a relatar mi historia desde que nos separamos ayer hasta unos segundos antes  
Hikari adquirió un modo serio

-Es posible que no conozca nada de eso por lo que dices de las “dimensiones”, dime Eah, ese valle al que Luka tiene que llevarte y nuestra dimensión, ¿tienen algo que ver?  
-Si… este…

En ese momento la niña comenzó a brillar, del mismo color que la esfera de hace rato

-“Aquellos que oigan esto, están oyendo la verdad, el juego de la destrucción de dimensiones ha empezado”

Su voz sonó como si una adolescente o una mujer adulta hablara

-¿Destrucción de dimensiones? – me aventure a preguntar  
-¡Entro en una especie de trance! –Hikari parecía emocionada con la situación  
-¡Dejen escuchar! -Mike trato de callarles  
-“Aquellos que entren al valle, cambiaran de forma tal y como lo deseen, cualquiera podrá entrar, pero ninguno podrá salir”  
-Una vez adentro del valle, ¿no hay forma de regresar? –Jun parecía ahora curioso del tal juego  
-“Cinco pilares, tres posibles deseos”  
-¿Deseo? –Wyn se unió a la curiosidad  
-“Inmortalidad, Renacimiento o Destrucción, a cambio de la destrucción de tu dimensión, cualquiera de las tres se te será otorgada”  
-¡¿A cambio de qué?! –Al contrario de todos los demás, Mihkel parecía asustado  
-“Los cinco pilares rotos, el deseo será concedido, si son incompletos los pilares solo sanaran”

La niña se acercó a mí, me agache a su altura

-“Aquel que me libero puede ver el camino, ve por aquellos que te apoyen, guiarme”

Eah volteo a ver a los demás

-“Aquellos que quieran seguirlo son libres de hacerlo, pero he de advertirles que los riesgos son altos y que podrían perder la vida”

Se alejó de nuevo a la posición que estaba

-“Esa es la verdad que les he dado”

Dejo de brillar

-¿Uh? ¿Y mi sopa?

Había vuelto a ser la niña de un inicio

Me le acerqué -En seguida te la preparo, vuelve a la habitación donde estabas dormida y no salgas hasta que te hable

-Está bien

Era extraño, de repente parecía que habíamos aceptado algo, esto no tenía nada que ver con el sentido común, y lo peor de todo, estábamos interesados

Una vez que se fue tenía la sensación de que todos querían hablar al mismo tiempo

-Hablaremos en el comedor, por aquí

Los guie a todos al pequeño comedor, una vez ahí empezaron a hablar

-¡Esto es ridículo! –Empezó Lieke  
-Doctora… -Liam de alguna manera no estaba de acuerdo con ella  
-¡¿Esperan que me crea lo que acaba de pasar?!  
-¿Tiene alguna teoría?, Lieke –Gwen también parecía no estar de acuerdo de como reacciono Lieke  
\- … Ninguna… -Lieke se calmó  
-Esto se está complicando más de la cuenta –dijo Mihkel  
-¿pero lo que vimos que fue? –Jun parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas a la vez  
-es realmente simple  
-¿eh?

La pregunta de Jun también era la que estaba pensando, pero Hikari parecía tener todas las respuestas claras

-¡Claro! Hii, ¿has visto algo parecido en algún lado? -Pregunto Gwen  
-Por así decirlo  
-Parece que estas menos sorprendida que nosotros -Wyn parecía algo sorprendido, pero extrañamente los aquí reunidos, excluyendo un poco a la doctora no reaccionamos tan mal  
Pero a su vez, tenía que diferir con el-Hikari casi se cae de sentón cuando vio a lo que sea que fuera esa esfera

Hikari rio nerviosa

-… creí que fui el único en haberlo notado -Dijo Jun riendo nervioso  
-Bueno, al parecer con lo que nos encontramos es con una clase de “viajera interdimensional que viene a salvar nuestro mundo”  
-Eso suena como ciencia ficción –Liam tenía razón  
-De hecho… -Dijo Hikari apenada  
-¿Entonces que deberíamos de hacer? -Mike parecía nervioso hasta cierto punto  
Hikari me miró-“Son libres de seguirlo”, Luka, ¿a qué camino se refería? -Preguntó

…

-Creo que es por la cueva que les dije  
-En ese caso llevare una linterna

Jun se puso de pie

-¡¿Hikari estás loca?!  
-Hii también escucho, ¿verdad? –Dijo Gwen -“cualquiera puede entrar…”  
-“… pero nadie puede salir” -Parecía que esto último asustaba más a Mihkel  
-Si eso fuera cierto, ¿porque esta Eah afuera? –Punteo Hikari

…

-Buen punto, si no hubiera forma de regresar ella no estaría afuera –Liam acredito  
-¡Así que pienso acompañarte!, no me pienso perder esta aventura –Dijo Hikari sonriendo  
-Si Hii va, yo también- Gwen se unió  
-… Yo también voy –A pesar de lo que había dicho, jun también se unió  
-Si Jun va yo voy –Wyn también  
-¡¿Están locos?! ¡¿Que pasara con sus padres, sus hermanos y sus tutores?!

Silencio, Lieke tenía razón

-Seguro Rico no me dejara… -dijo Wyn casi en murmullo  
-Por mí no hay problema, pero… -la felicidad se estaba escabullendo de Gwen  
-Mi familia no creo que quiera –dijo pensativo Jun  
-Ni Akio ni Daichi se creerían algo así… -Hasta la misma Hikari parecía derrotada

…

-Por mí tampoco habría problema  
-Luka… -Mihkel me miraba preocupado

Yo desde antes ya me había decidido ir

-Creo que me podría encargar –Dijo Gwen, tomo su celular y marco rápido -¿Que prefieren? ¿Campamento?

Todos la miramos confusos

-Mañana nos decían si se cancelaban las clases por lo de la enfermedad esa, podemos inventar un campamento por unas dos semanas, creo que sería suficiente para este problema  
-¡Buena idea!- Hikari parecía emocionada  
-Chicos, en verdad se encuentran dementes –Lieke parecía no estar convencida  
-Lieke, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?  
-¿Eh?

-Gwendolyn-

Era extraño que esto estuviera pasando, pero oportunidades como estas, no se encuentran todos los días  
Puedo verlo en sus ojos  
Puedo ver que también quiere salir de esta vida gris

-Uh… supongo que tendré que ir, no pueden ir niños así nada más…

Sonreí, si una maestra nos acompaña, es más oficial

-En ese caso yo también iré –Dijo Liam -Estoy al servicio de la doctora, la acompañare mientras este a su servicio  
-… Gracias Liam –Le dijo Lieke

  
-Luka-

-Ok, entonces mañana después de la escuela -Hikari seguía emocionada, yo solo sonreí  
-Los espero aquí en ese caso

Y así de simple se decidió nuestro viaje…

Sin saber realmente lo que nos esperaba


	4. Viaje

-Hikari-

Al regresar a casa, ya en mi habitación

-Hikari, las luces se apagan ahora  
-ok, ok

Mañana no me podía esperar la aventura que nos esperaba, la verdad estaba bastante emocionada, en ese momento oí un ruido en la ventana  
Mi cuarto está en el último piso de los apartamentos donde vivo junto a mis hermanos, así que supe que solo podía ser una persona  
Recorrí la cortina

-¿Jun que haces ahí?

Jun estaba medio trepado hacia mi ventana

-¿Quieres ver las estrellas hoy?

Ver las estrellas es un pasatiempo que tenemos Jun y yo, pasamos ventana por ventana hasta llegar a las escaleras de bomberos, con esas subimos al techo

Bastante peligroso, pero oh bueno  
Ya en el techo, el telescopio de Jun ya está “instalado”

-Qué mala suerte, no se ve ninguna desde aquí a simple vista…  
-Hikari  
-Ok, veamos… ¿uh? ¿Me decías?  
-¿Estas segura de ir? esa niña no me da ninguna buena espina  
-Esta podría ser la aventura de nuestras vidas Jun, ¿no estas aburrido siempre de lo mismo?

Lo mire…, supongo me equivoco

-… Si, también, un tanto  
-¿Eh?  
-Si tú vas, yo voy  
-¿Eh?, si no quieres no tienes por que  
-Sí, tienes razón estoy algo cansado de todo esto, los acompaño  
-Ok…  
-Jun-

Ella me sonrió, miro por el telescopio

-Ah, encontré una…

La mire feliz

-Mañana va a ser un buen día  
-Definitivamente

-Liam-

Al día siguiente me alistaba para lo que prometía ser un gran viaje

-¿Entonces te iras de viaje?

Esa voz sonó detrás de mí

-Solo por unos días, la doctora va a ir, y como su subordinado debo de ir, a menos que el director me diga hoy que no estoy al servicio de la doctora, debo de ir  
-Ok…, Li-Liam…

Me sorprendió un poco  
Era la primera vez que la voz me llamaba por mi nombre

Voltee y pude ver su triste sonrisa

-Suerte

Me dio un pañuelo que traía en su bolsillo, lo tome

-Gracias mamá, te veré pronto  
-Vuelve sano y salvo

-Gwendolyn-

En la escuela Luka volvió a faltar

Estoy un tanto entusiasmada con el viaje, tanto que no puedo concentrarme normalmente  
Espero que con la ropa que llevo sea suficiente  
También deberíamos comprar provisiones o algo así…  
Voltee a ver mi mochila…  
Para cuando se dé cuenta, ya me habré ido, espero

 

-Wyn-

 

El día era muy hermoso, cuando le pregunte a Rico si podía ir me dijo un tanto indiferente que descansara un poco y volviera antes de los nacionales  
Está bien, volvería antes  
Volví a ver hacia la ventana

-Jun-

Revise que el problema estuviera bien una y otra vez  
Rayos, estoy aburrido  
Una parte de mi espera que el viaje inicie, pero otra parte de mi sigue teniendo un mal presentimiento  
Suspire y me acomode los lentes  
Debería llevarme unos lentes de repuesto por si las dudas

-Hikari-

Dibuje un alíen entre números, paréntesis y letras  
En verdad no podía esperar más  
Me aburría en ese momento, y deseaba que terminara de una vez  
Dibuje una carita feliz en la esquina inferior de la hoja  
Un poco más Hikari, aguanta un poco más

-Lieke-

La oficina estaba repleta de niños que decían tener la famosa enfermedad  
Ellos mismos sabían que no había tal virus  
Aun así los revise a todos  
Suspire intranquila  
… Necesitare un botiquín para el viaje  
¡No los puedo dejar solos! Debo ir con ellos  
Muy dentro sabía que era una escusa  
Mi mirada se desvió hacia donde tenía el bisturí y las pinzas  
Saque del cajón la caja, sería mejor llevármelas por si las dudas

-Luka-

  
Revise, ella seguía dormida, suspire tranquilo mientras revisaba el reloj

-Falta poco para que regresen

Algo dentro de mí ansiaba que ya llegara la hora  
En ese momento oí algo de la habitación donde estaba la niña

-No, por favor… ayuda….

Fui a ver

La niña estaba sacudiéndose y moviéndose, ¿Una pesadilla?

-Ayuda, Ayuda…., alguien…

… sería mejor despertarla

-¿Niña? ¿Niña estas bien? Niña

La moví tratándola de despertar, pero ella seguía

-¿Eah? Hey, despierta, ¡Eah!

La sacudí más fuerte y por fin abrió los ojos, que me miraron fijos asustados

-¿Estás bien?

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos dorados parecía que toda la tristeza del mundo se hubiera acomodado en la pequeña  
Me sujeto de la chaqueta

-Luka, tenía miedo… estaba sola… tenía miedo… Luka…  
-¿Estás bien?, ya deja de llorar fue una pesadilla

Tomo aire y empezó a llorar muy fuerte, yo la abrace con cuidado

-Ya, tranquila, fue una pesadilla

Me sujeto más fuerte

Es bastante extraña, un segundo es una niña rara, otro es bastante curiosa, otro bastante inocente, otro bastante tímida, otro bastante llorona

Le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-No me iré hasta que me digas que te sientes mejor, ¿está bien? tranquila…

Por un segundo me vi reflejado en Eah quien seguía llorando, me dio un poco de envidia, yo en silencio he llorado tanto en el pasado que ya no puedo llorar más, la niña se apoyó en mi pecho y siguió con su llanto, que disminuyo poco a poco a un llanto quedo

No sé qué clase de sueño haya tenido, pero bueno… Me quede a su lado un rato hasta que tocaron

No me había fijado que Eah volvió a quedarse dormida en mi pecho

-Hey, despierta

Eah abrió los ojos poco a poco

-¿Uh?  
-Ya están todos aquí

Miro sin expresión un momento, por alguna razón termine acariciando su cabeza

-Te llevaremos al valle  
-Luka…  
-¿Si?

Trato de volver a acomodar en mi pecho

-Eres cómodo

Me aparte rápido

-Pues desacomódate, ya vamos

Abrí la puerta y todos estaban afuera

Traían poco equipaje, si no es que una mochila pequeña cada uno

-¡Clases canceladas oficialmente! –Dijo en alegría Hikari  
-Las mochilas son de Gwen, nos dejó poner nuestro “equipaje” con ella –Jun señalo lo que todos llevaban  
-¿Qué tanto llevan? -Pregunté

Gwen se quedó pensando un momento mirando al techo

-Bastante comida, una estufa portátil, un poco de agua, un botiquín completo  
-¿Creo que también un cambio de ropa no? –Dijo Wyn viendo la mochila  
-Yo traigo dos – Jun reviso su mochila mientras Hikari veía entretenida  
-Como decía “cambiaran de forma” yo supongo que en si no será necesario –Dijo Hikari  
-Yo traigo un solo cambio de ropa, espero sea suficiente –Wyn parecía un poco preocupado por alguna razón  
-Oh bueno, ¿todos están de acuerdo en ir? –Preguntó Lieke  
-Este… yo mejor me quedo –Oímos decir

Todos volteamos a ver a Mihkel tras sus palabras

-¿Mihkel?

-Mihkel-

Luka me miro sorprendido, bueno, no solo él

-Sería mejor que me quede  
-¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó Wyn

Hikari y Gwen me miraron desconcertadas, yo sonreí triste

-Es que no se, sería muy extraño que solo nosotros fueran, yo me puedo quedar a cubrirlos -mentí

La verdad… me daba bastante miedo la advertencia de no poder regresar, si yo estoy aquí tal vez pueda traerlos de vuelta en un momento de emergencia…

¿Ideas sacadas de la manga? Si

Pero además….

-Si Mike no quiere ir no hay que obligarlo –Jun pareció apoyarme  
-Opino lo mismo –Asintió Wyn

Gwen parecía seguir inconforme

-Mike… Ven…

Por algún motivo me veía con terror en sus bellos ojos azules

Tome su mano y la frote contra mi rostro

-Estaré aquí para cuando tú regreses

Gwen solo me miro triste y sonrió, acaricio mi rostro con cuidado

-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Gwen

Parte de mi quisiera borrar esa tristeza de su rostro, pero en verdad no puedo arriesgarme

-Pero Mihkel, ¿seguro? –Luka aún no estaba convencido  
-Sí, muy seguro  
-Uh… -Eah se me acerco, yo me incline a su altura  
-Cuídate mucho Eah, yo estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar, los esperare de regreso  
-Ok

Sonreímos ambos

-Luka-

-Ok, creo que debemos irnos

Gwen abrazo a Mihkel, el abrazo duro por varios segundos como si no quisiera dejarlo, pero poco después se separaron

Hikari le abrazo fuertemente, pero su abrazo duro menos que el de Gwen

Jun y Wyn solo estrecharon manos con él, yo solo le di una mirada de aprobación de que se quedara

-Cuídense todos –Dijo Mihkel, tenía una sonrisa triste pero parecía convencido de su decisión  
-Volveremos pronto… -Le dije

Gwen fue la última en salir de la casa luego de ver a Mihkel como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria, él nos despidió con una sonrisa

Ya de camino a la ciudad Gwen mostraba aun cara triste

-Me sorprende que Mihkel no fuera, pensé que le gustaría el viaje, pero al parecer me equivoque –Dijo Gwen  
-Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta la advertencia de “no regresar”, es comprensible –Le respondió Hikari  
-Yo quería que fuera –Gwen parecía querer empezar a llorar  
-No estés triste Gwen, nos vamos a divertir muchísimo -Hikari hacia lo posible por animarla

-Liam-

La doctora y yo íbamos detrás del grupo, guardando la retaguardia por cualquier cosa

Vi a los demás quienes iban delante de nosotros  
Una típica bolita de amigos de preparatoria, es más, de secundaria

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes? –Mi pregunta vino de improviso, deteniéndonos y llevando sus miradas hacia mí –curiosidad – Conteste levantando los hombros a sus rostros confusos  
-Yo los conozco desde la preparatoria -Luka Spiros fue el primero en contestar, siguiendo caminando  
-Yo conozco a Hii y a Jun desde 3 de secundaria, a Luka y a Wyn los conozco de preparatoria –Parecía que los esfuerzos de Hikari Asahi estaban rindiendo frutos, Gwendolyn Reina parecía recuperar poco a poco su animo  
-Yo conocía a Jun por las estatales de deportes, después me mude cerca de él y Hikari, a los demás de preparatoria –Wyn Jones contesto sin ánimos  
-Y yo y Jun nos conocemos de pequeños –Dijo Hikari Asahi, Jun Kuruwa asintió a su comentario

Si lo veo de ese modo, los únicos vínculos normales son los de Reina, Asahi, Kuruwa y el tal Jones, pero entonces, ¿por qué ayudaban a Luka Spiros a quien según esto apenas y conocían?  
No lo entiendo

-Gwendolyn-

Un poco del dolor de pecho había cedido, habría dado lo que fuera para que Mike viniera, pero pues tiene razón, también se ha vuelto mi razón para volver pronto

Aunque… Cuando mi padre lo descubra, seguramente estaré en problemas

…Me pregunto si habré comprado suficiente… espero que si

Bueno, a comparación con lo que tiene, no me robe mucho dinero…

-Jun

Me acomode los lentes mientras subíamos un tramo de colina, ya estábamos por afuera de la ruidosa ciudad

-¿Qué tanto falta? –Le pregunte a nuestro guía  
-Ya casi llegamos  
-Eso dijiste hace rato Luka –Dije molesto

Mire detrás de mí y me preocupe

-Más vale que lleguemos rápido

-Hikari-

Me duele, me duele, me duele, ¡me duele…!

Odio el subir colinas, es desesperante y me canso fácilmente

-¿¿Ya casi llegamos?? –Pregunte, aunque casi después de Jun, en parte sabia la respuesta  
-Ya casi

Luka seguía diciendo lo mismo, no puedo creer que según el suele venir por acá

En estos momentos me gustaría tener una clase de poder para poder transportarme

-Como algo psíquico…  
-¿Dijiste algo? -Jun volteo a verme, que lastimosa me he de ver  
-Nada… -Mentí

-Wyn-

Todo el mundo lucia muy animado, hasta Gwen empezaba a recuperar sus ánimos  
Me acerque a la niña

-¿te llamas Eah, verdad?  
-Si  
-¿Qué debemos hacer cuando te llevemos al valle?  
-Uh… creo que… lo primero que debemos hacer es no dejar que Nera gane

En el momento que menciono Nera todo el mundo dejo de caminar y voltearon a ver a Eah con singular interés

-¿Nera? –Preguntó Lieke, había algo extraño en sus ojos  
-Si –Respondió Eah  
-¿A qué te refieres con Nera? –Siguió preguntando  
-Así se hacen llamar los que están dentro del valle ahora…  
-Explícate

La doctora Lieke parecía bastante interesada en, pero unos quejidos de cansancio no se hicieron esperar

-¡Que se explique cuando lleguemos! ¡Me muero!

Jun volteo preocupado a ver a Hikari

-¿Vas bien? –Le preguntó  
-Define bien… -Traía ojos llorosos por alguna razón, era difícil saber si era porque sus pies realmente dolían por la subida o era porque se sentía apenada porque todos la veían

Estaba algo seguro que era lo segundo

-Ok, llegando nos tienes que decir todo –Concluyó Lieke  
-Ok

Seguimos caminando


	5. Problemas

-Luka- 

Caminamos otro rato hasta llegar a la cueva de la cual les hablaba, estaba lo bastante oscuro como para no ver nada después de caminar tres pasos  hacia adentro de la cueva

-Hikari, ¿traes lámpara?  
-Sip, aquí esta

Hikari me entrego una linterna pequeña,  pero con la suficiente luz como para alumbrar el camino

-Es por aquí –Y empezamos a caminar

Fuimos avanzando en oscuridad total, mientras apenas veíamos hacia donde  caminábamos  
De repente mientras caminábamos reconocí ciertas cosas alrededor mío

-De alguna forma siento que ya he estado antes aquí…

En ese momento pise algo, apunte con la lámpara para ver y en ese momento me di cuenta que era una piedra con un tipo de terminación triangular

-¿Una piedra? -Jun la levanto y la coloco en sus manos, Liam se acercó a Jun para intentar verla

Hikari les cedió una lámpara a Jun para que la iluminara

-Esta piedra no parece ser parte de la cueva –Dijo Liam, y tenía razón

A comparación con las demás piedras, que eran bastante oscuras, esa, además de su forma, parecía más mármol o un gran azulejo roto blanco

-Qué extraño… -Jun aun la observaba, ¿Qué estaría haciendo algo así en la cueva?

 

Aunque algo de esa piedra se me hacía familiar  
No avanzamos mucho hasta encontrar otra piedra parecida  
Y la sorpresa nos llenó cuando Eah se adelantó, cuando la alcanzamos estaba señalando algo 

-¡Ahí hay más piedras!

Señalé hacia donde Eah apuntaba, y me di cuenta que eran una clase de piedras similares amontonadas, pareciera como si a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido destruir dentro de la cueva esa clase de esculturas que están en Italia

-¿Pero qué es esto? –Seguro Wyn había dicho lo que todos nosotros pensábamos, mire hacia Eah quien solo sonrió inocentemente  
-Continuemos –Dijo Eah sonriendo 

Me había dado cuenta de que Eah podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, nosotros en cambio apenas y podíamos distinguir nuestra nariz  
De repente la oscuridad dejo de ser tanta y se empezó a aclarar la cueva 

-¿Uh?  
-Al parecer nos acercamos a un lugar donde está la otra salida de la cueva –Gwen parecía un poco más tranquila por la reciente luz  
-Aunque no sería cueva si tuviera dos salidas, seria “Túnel” –Punteo Jun

 La castaña mato con la mirada a Jun por corregirla

-Entonces este lugar es un túnel al valle –Dijo Eah

Seguimos avanzando hasta que la lámpara ya no fue necesaria  
La cueva se ilumino como si un sol hubiera aparecido en medio de la cueva, dejando las paredes de un color blanco grisáceo

-Ya casi llegamos, sigamos 

Lieke se detuvo de pronto

-Chicos, ¿enserio quieren continuar? -Preguntó

 Todos nos quedamos mirando a Lieke quien miraba el suelo, Gwen estuvo a punto de decir algo pero luego Lieke negó con la cabeza

 -… Ignoren mi pregunta… -Lieke sonrió apenada

 Volvimos al camino, hasta llegar a una cosa increíble

 -¿Pero qué rayos?

 Había un tipo enorme espejo delante de nosotros, nos veíamos reflejados en él todo el grupo, lo extraño es que parecía que detrás del espejo se emanaba una luz como su el espejo fuera una entrada a algo, lo más extraño de todo parecía que esa luz era precisamente la que iluminaba la cueva

 -Genial, se acabó el camino –Algo en la voz de Lieke parecía tranquilizada  
-“No necesariamente” -La voz de Eah había vuelto a cambiar asustando a la doctora, no sabíamos si estaba brillando o no gracias al mismo resplandor de la cueva  
-¿Eah?

 Me miro, sus ojos dorados parecían carecer de vida

 -“Se puede pasar perfectamente por ahí”

Se retiró unos pasos y agarro una roca normal del piso de la cueva, la lanzo hacia el espejo, y observamos anonadados que en lugar de romperse la piedra paso al otro lado  
En ese momento pudimos ver claro lo que había del otro lado del espejo  
Un tipo pasto donde cayó la piedra, luego el espejo mostró un cielo bastante azul, mas azul que el visto en la ciudad

Era en verdad un hermoso paisaje

Eah rio bajo

-“Ustedes, tendrán que pensar su apariencia y su poder antes de pasar por el espejo, una vez que lo pasen entraran al valle” -Eah se me acerco y me miro a los ojos -“al lugar donde debes llevarme es al pilar de la vida hasta el punto ultimo del valle, nuevamente les advierto, cualquiera puede entrar, pero ninguno salir”   
-¿Entonces por qué estas tu afuera? –Pregunto Hikari

 Eah movió los labios, como diciendo algo, respondiendo, luego miro confundida

-¿Uh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque todos me miran tan raro?

Todos supimos que entidad en el cuerpo de Eah se había ido de nuevo

-Ok, sobre la apariencia, nada de cuernos o alas ¿ok? –Dijo Hikari

-¿Perdón? –Wyn la miro algo extrañado

-Me oyeron, para que el viaje no se haga muy rápido –Sonrió, tomo vuelo y salto al otro lado del espejo

-¡Hikari! –Grito preocupado Jun

Hikari había terminado de saltar y entrado al espejo, el espejo se mostró oscuro, ni siquiera reflejando nuestros cuerpos

Luego la pudimos ver

Hikari, lugar de la ropa común que traía, que era una camisa verde y unos pantalones normales, traía un traje extraño, como oriental, azul, con algo que parecía una faja rosa, unos shorts abombados negros, unas calcetas largas blancas y botas negras  
Su cabello revuelto estaba ahora un poco más controlado gracias a una diadema

-¿Y esto? 

Parecía que hablaba desde dentro de un recipiente con agua, sus palabras hacían pequeñas ondas en la superficie del espejo

-Hikari, trata de salir –Le dijo Jun

Hikari puso toco levemente su mano hacia el espejo, lo atravesó levemente  
Sus dedos lograron pasar levemente el espejo hasta nosotros, la trate de tocar, pero antes que lo hiciera, los dedos de Hikari comenzaron a oscurecerse  
Hikari miro asustada y aparto la mano, sus dedos volvían a la coloración normal dentro del espejo

 -¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Jun preocupado  
-si…. –Dijo Hikari observándose los brazos –Me gustaría verme bien en un espejo para ver como estoy, ok, ¿quién sigue?

 En ese momento vimos algo extraño, dos sombras acercándose a Hikari

 -Hikari, ¡detrás de ti! –Grito Jun

 En ese momento las sombras parecieron sostenerla

 -¡suéltenme! -Hikari y las sombras se empezaron a mover violentamente

 Solo se oyó una clase de gruñido de su boca antes que Jun entrara al espejo  
Solo un milisegundo paso esta vez cuando pudimos apreciar lo que estaba pasando de nuevo  
La ropa de Jun también había cambiado  
Ahora en vez de su playera blanca y su pantalón, traía una gabardina negra y pantalón verde

Solo se podía apreciar que estaban luchando contra varias personas

Wyn fue el siguiente en entrar, sus ropas no cambiaron en lo más mínimo al entrar, solo su playera blanca sin mangas y su pantalón negro, y justo cuando entro golpeo a una de las sombras que empezaba a acorralar a Jun

 Una vez liberado Jun trato de dar un golpe a la sombra que tenía a Hikari, pero en ese momento algo lo volvió a sujetar

-¡Espérenme!

Gwen entro también, y del uniforme marinero no quedo rastro, sino un vestido blanco bastante elegante, como un traje sencillo de novia, no tenía manga alguna pero si un moño en la parte de atrás que parecía arrastrar una cola  
Gwen traía también una clase de arma en la mano parecida a una pequeña espada, con la que empezó a golpear a las sombras que empezaban a llegar 

-Ok, vamos   
-Entendido

Lieke y Liam entraron al mismo tiempo, las ropas de Lieke no cambiaron en lo más mínimo, un abrigo rojo y su pantalón negro  
En cambio las de Liam cambiaron  
En lugar de llevar una gruesa chamarra de cuello alto, llevaba una playera ajustada a su pecho, con una especie de chaleco pequeño y su pantalón normal

Lieke trato de golpear a uno de los que estaban ahí con su maleta pequeña, Liam lo que hizo fue darles golpes tratando aparentemente de dar en el estomago  
Es como si todos actuaran por instintos, ya que dudo que alguien además de Wyn haya peleado antes 

-“Tu faltas Luka” -La voz de “Eah” me volvió a la realidad -“piensa detenidamente que forma vas a tomar en el valle”

Sujete a Eah del brazo

-ok, entremos

Entramos rápido, Eah siguió en la misma forma

De mi persona, mi chaqueta se volvió negra, pero de ahí ningún cambio relevante, al menos quedaba bien ahora con mi pantalón negro  
Aunque sentía algo en mi interior extraño

Aquí todos estaban atacando a unos tipos de negro, sus caras ocultas por una máscara blanca que parecía no mostrar expresión alguna

-¿Estos tipos deberían estar aquí? –Pregunte a Eah en medio de la pelea  
-Ellos son de Nera

La respuesta de Eah me hizo estallar por dentro, y en ese momento algo extraño paso  
De mi cuerpo salió una clase de onda que mando todo a dos metros de distancia 

Eah se sujetó fuerte de mí para no salir también volando

-¡pero que rayos! -Ni Jun había entendido lo que estaba pasando, pero algo rápidamente pasó por la mente de Hikari   
-ok, creo que se cómo usarlo -algo de las manos de Hikari salió en contra de uno y lo lanzo al suelo

Era una especie de látigo invisible, solo era visible gracias a la sombra que proyectaba en el suelo  
O tal vez la misma sombra era lo que había lanzado al tipo hacia atrás 

Jun lo que hizo fue golpear  a uno de los tipos  
Después de su golpe apareció en sus manos una esfera de tipo…. ¿Fuego? No estaba seguro, parecía fuego, pero era de color morado oscuro –Increíble –Dijo antes de lanzarle el fuego al primero que se atravesó, lo lanzo contra un árbol 

-¡Genial! –Hikari parecía emocionada   
-Gracias Hikari  
-¡No es momento para eso! -Wyn rápidamente pateo y mando al suelo a uno

Pero esa patada no fue normal  
En términos simples se podría decir que lo que hizo Wyn fue una mega patada  
El cuerpo del tipo literalmente quedo enterrado en la tierra, no se apreciaba si vivo o muerto,  mientras Wyn miraba algo sorprendido lo que acababa de pasar 

-No quería… -Wyn parecía tener algo de miedo de lo que acababa de hacer   
-¡No te metas conmigo! –El grito de Lieke nos hizo voltear en su dirección

 

Tenía una cosa rodeando sus manos muy parecida al mercurio, la lanzo contra unos de los sujetos y la sustancia se materializo, los sujetos terminaron literalmente en los arboles con varios objetos tipo bisturí incrustados en sus brazos fijándolos a estos, parecía doloroso

Liam con alta velocidad se acercó a los tipos, dándoles un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes  
Ok, a pesar de esto, creo que lo mejor será irnos de aquí rápido

-¡Vámonos de aquí antes que vengan más! -Grité

 

Y así salimos corriendo, llegamos a una cueva pequeña, parecía no haber nada adentro, así que la usamos de refugio un momento

Después solo nos miramos entre nosotros, todos parecíamos un poco sorprendidos

Nuestras ropas, estos tipos de poderes, hasta Liam parecía mostrar emoción ante lo que acababa de pasar, miraba sus ropas más que nada

-¡Vaya poderes que tenemos! –Hikari aún estaba emocionada  
-Eah, ¿quiénes eran esos tipos? –Pregunto Wyn  
-Eran los tipos que se hacen llamar Nera

Lieke miro a Eah como cuando una niña miente a un adulto de algo obvio, un silencio lleno la atmosfera solo oyéndose los sonidos del viento, de repente el tema pareció dejar de ser importante, hasta para mí…

Hikari se acercó a Eah -Ok, ya estamos aquí, ¿hasta dónde tenemos que llevarte?  
-Hasta el pilar de Vida en el valle del mismo nombre 

Todos nos quedamos callados 

-¿Y dónde está esa cosa? –Preguntó Jun  
-Estamos en la antesala, denme un segundo

Eah saco un báculo de sus manos, todos retrocedimos al verlo

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Le pregunté  
-Dibujar, mira… este…

 Comenzó a dibujar con si báculo en la tierra varias formas

-Estamos ahora en la antesala, el valle en total se divide en valles más pequeños,  el valle más próximo es el valle de la luna, luego es el valle del sol, del destino, de la muerte y por último el de la vida  
Jun alzo su mano un poco -Duda, ¿cómo sabes exactamente eso?  
Eah se quedó un momento en silencio -No lo sé… pero estoy un tanto segura  
Gwen vio el dibujo -Eso significa que tardaremos algo en llegar, ¿no?  
-Exacto, además que nos podemos encontrar con algunos de esos sujetos luego –Señalo Hikari 

Nos quedamos en silencio

-Pero los podemos evitar si somos cuidadosos -Las palabras de Eah parecían alentarnos un poco  
-Si nos refugiamos en ciertas cuevas no creo que tengamos problema –Dijo Wyn  
-Lo mejor será ir al valle de la luna de momento, ahí encontraremos a alguien que nos puede ayudar –Dijo Eah sonriendo  
-Te seguimos  -Le dije

 

Tal vez si hubiéramos tenido una idea de que es lo que iba a pasar no hubiéramos entrado


	6. Refugio

Salimos de la cueva donde estábamos y fuimos encaminados por Eah

-¿Qué tan lejos queda?  
-No muy lejos

Es la tercera vez que se lo digo, no es que hayamos caminado más de unos metros, pero aun así es cansado

-“Debieron pensar eso antes de entrar al valle, si se hubieran puesto con sus poderes una forma de movimiento llegaríamos más rápido”

De nuevo la voz de la mujer hablo por Eah, aunque en si no se vio ninguna luz visible

-¿Exactamente como es el lugar a dónde vamos? El tal valle de la luna –preguntó Hikari

La voz de Eah volvió a la normalidad ante la pregunta -Es un lugar muy extraño, el valle de la luna es el lugar donde “el sol se niega a salir”, hay muchas nubes y puede haber vientos huracanados y tormentas, lo bueno es que existen varias cuevas donde podemos refugiarnos  
-¿y exactamente cuál es la misión? ¿O solo llegamos y pasaremos al siguiente valle? -Jun tenía un punto, se supone que esto es un “juego”, ¿no estaría hecho de cierta manera para que se comportara como uno?

\- … Lo mejor será ir a hablar con la guardián del valle de la Luna  
-¿Guardián? -Lieke estaba en su derecho de estar confundida, Eah no nos había dicho nada sobre guardianes, en parte

\- … No estoy segura, pero es quien cuida el pilar, tal vez ella pueda decirnos a donde ir para acortar el paso

Hubo un ligero silencio, Liam suspiro

-¿Entonces hacia dónde? –Preguntó  
-Hacia acá

Todos seguimos a Eah hasta que de repente el clima alrededor nuestro comenzó a cambiar

El viento comenzó a soplar bastante fuerte, trayendo consigo unas gotas de agua fría

-En un momento más llegaremos al valle de la luna, estén listos para la lluvia

Avanzamos un poco más hasta que de repente varias gotas comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros, eran casi gotas aisladas, pero se transformaron rápido en lluvia en si  
Tratamos de taparnos con chamarras y mochilas, pero el viento prácticamente llevaba cualquier gota a nuestra cara

-Será mejor que nos refugiemos más adelante, este viento no es normal, aun aquí

El viento soplo más y más fuerte conforme nos acercábamos, a tal punto de empezar a hacer casi volar nuestras cosas

Jun señalo casi al lado de nosotros

-¡Ok aquí hay una cueva, descansemos aquí!

Todo mundo nos metimos a la cueva  
No parecía un lugar muy cómodo, pero era confortable en cierto sentido

Wyn y Lieke inspeccionaron completamente el interior, verificando que fuéramos las únicas personas en ese lugar

Nos sentamos en el piso de la cueva tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero el frio de la ropa mojada se veía empezaba a molestar

-Me terminare enfermando… –Dijo Hikari algo desanimada  
-Hubiera sido mejor tener madera para quemar –Dijo Jun mientras miraba a su alrededor, la cueva estaba limpia y seca, no parecía tener alguna clase de plantas en ella ni mucho menos animales, solo si era muy oscura

Gwen saco una mini estufa, le agrego cierta parte y parecía una mini fogata, tratamos de ir un poco más al fondo para que esta no fuera muy llamativa

-Traje suficiente gas para 4 noches, pero también traigo más cosas por si acaso  
-Gwen, ¡nos has salvado!

Gwen sonrió un poco orgullosa mientras nos acercábamos a la mini fogata

-Es cálida –Comento Wyn  
-Mínimo así nos evitamos pescar un resfriado –Comento sonriendo Hikari  
-Nada es seguro hasta que seque nuestra ropa –Respondió Liam

Bueno, Liam era el enfermero aquí, Lieke asintió ante lo que había dicho

Eah miro hacia la fogata con ojos nostálgicos  
Todo el mundo se quedó callado de repente, en el silencio Jun suspiro

-Sabía que sería una mala idea –Murmuro Jun, lo suficientemente alto como para que tanto Hikari como yo oyéramos  
-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Hikari

Jun solo negó con la cabeza -De nada

Hikari sonrió picara -De todas formas ya estás aquí

Gwen se acercó a ellos

-¿de qué hablan? -Preguntó  
-Que Jun está diciendo que “sabía que era mala idea”  
-uh... pero aun así está aquí –Dijo Gwen sonriendo  
-¿De qué hablan ustedes? -Wyn se acercó

-He encontrado el número infinito, ¿van a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez? –Dijo Jun

Se miraron entre ellos viendo a Jun que se sonrojaba -ni modo, ya estás aquí –dijeron al unísono, empezando a reír

Jun estaba tan rojo como una manzana mientras los demás seguían riendo, Hikari le dio un ligero codazo para animarlo

-Es la primera vez que veo a Kuruwa así –Dijo Lieke  
-Se podría decir que también –Confesé, a pesar que llevamos algo de tiempo de conocerlos, no había convivido con ninguno de ellos de esta manera

-Se dice que la gente es un poco diferente afuera que en la escuela o en el trabajo –Gwen parecía divertida de que el silencio había cesado  
-Yo no lo veo tan cierto, yo veo a todos igual en la escuela y en otros lugares –Comentó Wyn  
-¿A todos te refieres a todos nosotros? –Preguntó Lieke

Wyn miro a Lieke, a Liam y a mí

-A la mayoría de nosotros… -Dijo algo serio

Pues tenía razón, aún falta que nos conozcamos mejor después de todo

De repente todos parecieron animados

-¿Quieren cenar? Parece que aquí tendremos que pasar la noche –Gwen miro hacia afuera, seguimos su mirada  
-Eso parece… -Dije

La lluvia seguía fuerte, como si se fuera a empezar a inundar en cualquier momento, espero que estemos lo suficientemente altos

-Pues bueno, cenemos –Dijo Hikari sonriendo

Gwen saco varias latas de comida y algunas charolas de plástico con la comida dentro ya un tanto fría, también traía charolas normales de plástico para supongo servir la comida enlatada

-¿No hay ramen?

Las palabras de Eah junto con su sonrojo hicieron sonreír a Gwen

-Uh… creo que compre uno… deja checo

Gwen empezó a buscar en sus maletas

-El problema sería de donde sacar el agua para prepararla –comentó Jun  
-Traje agua potable también, ¿recuerdas? Nada más la calentamos en la estufa y ya –Gwen siguió buscando, al parecer estaba muy abajo  
-Según lo que veo, el agua de lluvia debería ser también potable, capaz y podemos poner frascos o algo afuera para recolectarla -Aunque la idea de Jun era buena… pues…  
-Sería más obvio donde estamos… les recuerdo que no estamos solos aquí… -Lieke dijo lo que todos pensábamos ante la propuesta, Jun se mantuvo en silencio un momento  
-¡Lo encontré! –Dijo Gwen con una sonrisa triunfal

Poco después Gwen comenzó a servir la comida, todos las empezamos a comer

Eah parecía muy feliz con su pequeño tenedor comiendo su Ramen

-Les diría que les servía más, pero así no nos va a alcanzar para después –Dijo Gwen algo apenada  
-Con esto está bien supongo –Respondió Wyn regresando la charola  
-Realmente nos has salvado Gwen -Comenté

Gwen sonrió tímida, Jun y Hikari sonrieron también, la verdad todos compartíamos el pensamiento de seguro, “ya se ve más animada”

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué les parece una dinámica? –Dijo Lieke

En ese momento hubo un silencio incomodo  
La palabra dinámica siempre me ha traído a la mente cosas aburridas de la escuela, o una especie de tren  
Mas la primera que la segunda

-Oh vamos, no sean así, es para juntarnos un poco más en equipo, para ir contra los malos necesitamos ir juntos

…

“Los malos”… Al parecer a Lieke le gustaban esas cosas de chica…  
Aunque las personas de Nera definitivamente son criminales

-Lieke tiene razón, ¿de qué se trata? 

Ante la aprobación de Wyn, Lieke empezó su “dinámica”

-Contar un poco de cada uno servirá nwn bueno, yo empiezo, bueno, como saben me llamo en realidad Angelina Holt, muchos dicen que me llamo Angélique, y de ahí viene mi sobrenombre de Lieke, mi edad es un secreto, estudie medicina y actualmente trabajo como doctora en su escuela, la preparatoria Zephyr y a veces de suplente para algunas clases, ok, ¿quién sigue? ¿Qué tal tú? Liam

Liam miraba hacia el suelo como en parte ignorando a todos

-Yo paso…  
-Oh vamos… -Lieke parecía desanimada antes las palabras de Liam

Después de verle con insistencia, Liam por fin contestó

-Tengo 18 años, me gradué de la escuela de enfermería, toda mi vida trabajare en la enfermería de su escuela hasta que el director ordene lo contrario

-¿El director hizo algo por ti o tu familia? -Pregunté

De nuevo el silencio, Liam se veía incomodo ante la pregunta

-Como te apellidas Liam –Preguntó de la nada Hikari

Hubo otro ligero silencio

 

\- Kleid… mi nombre completo es Liam Kleid

-¡¿Espera que?! –Estaba sorprendido, Kleid, el mismo apellido que el Director de nuestro instituto  
-¿Que no el director tenía una hija? –Dijo casi en un murmullo Wyn  
-Sí, creo que se llama Emma –Comentó Jun  
-El director es mi tío, es obvio que tenemos el mismo apellido… 

Liam parecía molesto ante lo que habíamos dicho, Jun suspiro haciendo una seña de disculpa, Lieke parecía confundida aun

-Bueno, será mejor no hablar del tema, ok, mi turno, bueno, me llamo Jun Kuruwa, tengo 16 años, estudio en el instituto donde todos nosotros estudiamos o trabajamos, bueno, excepto por la pequeña Eah –Eah miro a Jun, él le sonrió –Actualmente estoy en el equipo de básquet y mi sueño es ser astrónomo

-¿de esos que leen el horóscopo?  
-eso es Astrologo, Luka… -Me corrigió rápidamente Hikari

-Astrónomo es una persona que estudia los cuerpos celestes, es decir, planetas, cometas, galaxias, estrellas, entre otros, sus movimientos y sus fenómenos

Jun parecía orgulloso de lo que quería ser… aunque a mí no me parece la gran cosa, ¿de qué sirve ver lo que está más lejano a nosotros? Bueno… tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho con la basura de mundo que tenemos normalmente…

-Es un sueño muy grande supongo –Dije en casi murmullo, aunque ni yo creía mis propias palabras

Jun me miro molesto un momento, me disculpé con la mirada

-Bueno, sigo yo, me llamo Hikari Asahi, tengo 16, bueno, creo que puedo saltarme ya el “donde estudio”, me fascinan los fenómenos paranormales, no sé en sí que quiero estudiar en el futuro, pero mi meta perfecta es ser una persona que sea respetada en todos lados

-¿Respetada? -Liam preguntó, yo también estaba confundido por el término, ¿cómo una persona “Respetada”? el respeto se gana después de todo, pero…

-No crearte enemigos, que nadie te mire por debajo -Jun había salido a sacarnos de la duda, Hikari prosiguió  
-Que te traten como igual y respeten tus ideas, ese es mi meta, claro, habrá algunos fallos en ella, pero al final de mi vida pienso que después de todo eso me hará decirme “tuve una muy buena vida”

Se veía un poco imposible de lograr, pero nada que no se pueda “lograr a medias”, en lo personal creo que es algo propio de ella

-Lo veo un poco utópico -Liam había dicho las cosas sin endulzarlas ni un momento  
-Lo es, pero nada cuesta soñar -Hikari dedicó una sonrisa amable a Liam

-Ok, ¿quién sigue?

Nos miramos entre nosotros, Wyn levanto la mano

-Podemos ir chico y chica ahora, entonces es mi turno, me llamo Wyn Jones, también tengo 16 años, estudio en la misma escuela que ustedes, mi pasatiempo son varias artes marciales

-No creo que haya arte marcial que no conozcas –Dijo Jun

Wyn se quedó en silencio un momento, como pensando-Soy malo en capoeira   
-Malo no significa “no conocer” –Contraataco Jun 

-¿Ustedes son buenos amigos verdad? –Lieke se había metido en la conversación

 

Jun y Wyn sonrieron

-Nos conocimos en los estatales de deportes -Jun encogió un poco los hombros -nos llevamos bien  
-Exacto –Wyn sonrió

-¿Alguna aspiración que tengas Wyn? -Lieke parecía interesada un poco, tal vez porque no ha tenido realmente contacto con Wyn

-Realmente ninguna en especial… solo “sirvo”

Liam volteo a ver a Wyn algo desconcertado

-¿“Sirvo”? -Preguntó

Wyn suspiro –Es difícil de entender, quiero hace feliz a quien me ha cuidado desde pequeño, he estudiado todo eso para pelear en todos los concursos y ganarlos, así conseguir dinero para el

Todos nos quedamos callados

-¿Eres feliz haciendo eso? -Pregunté

-Sí, mucho –Wyn sonrió

No sonaba nada bien aun así… pero ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a decir nada

-Uh… bueno, sigo yo supongo, soy Gwendolyn Reina, tengo 16 años, bueno, estudio en la misma escuela que todos, mi pasatiempo…

-Involucra acosar a Mihkel todo el tiempo -Interrumpí

Gwen hizo un puchero

-Yo a todo lo lindo le tengo una enorme debilidad, quiero tenerlo antes que alguien se lo lleve… Mike… Mike es muy lindo… es el único que no huye de mi

Gwen parecía desanimarse, tal vez no debí recordarle a Mihkel  
Hikari apareció a mi rescate, pero al mismo tiempo regañándome con la mirada, me sonroje un poco al respecto

-Sigues Luka –Dijo Hikari en monótono, me sentí en verdad algo mal mal

Me aclare la voz

-Me llamo Luka Spiros, tengo 16 y también estudio en el mismo lugar que todos, de planes futuros o algo en realidad no tengo, uhm…, no sé qué más podría decir

-¿No tienes un plan a futuro? –Preguntó Lieke

Seré sincero con la doctora

-La verdad no, todo lo demás de salir de la preparatoria en algún futuro resulta… borroso, no tengo realmente pasatiempos como todos ustedes… ni nada que me apasione, así que… no

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo

-¡Sigo! -Eah se puso de pie con su ramen en la mano -¡Me llamo Eah!, mi edad no la recuerdo, quiero llegar al pilar de la vida al final de este valle, ¡les agradezco mucho a todos ustedes de ayudarme a llegar!

Lieke se levantó y revolvió el cabello de Eah -De nada pequeña

Eah rio apenada, Jun llamo su atención

-Eah, ¿nos podrías explicar un poco más lo que nos espera? ¿Y de ese guardián?

Eah miro incomoda a Jun, Jun seguía serio

-¿Tu vivías aquí no? O algo así  
-Sí, o al menos eso recuerdo  
-¿Nos puedes contar un poco más lo que recuerdas?  
Eah asintió -Este es un juego

-De destrucción de dimensiones, ¿no? –Hikari se metió en la conversación  
-Es poco lo que recuerdo la verdad… -Dijo Eah como apenada de no poder hacer mucho al respecto

-¿Pero cómo es que se gana el juego? –Lieke se unió a la conversación  
-Se tienen que destruir los pilares, la persona que destruye el último pilar es declarada ganadora junto con quienes estén vivos y se le concede un deseo

Una de las palabras que Eah había dicho pareció caer como agua fría a todos los presentes

-Espera, ¿“quienes estén vivos”? -Pregunté

Eah asintió

-Hay seres que cuidan los pilares, trataran de aniquilar a cualquiera que intente acercarse a los pilares para destruirlos

Los guardianes

Ahora era yo quien hablaba con Eah, los demás guardaron silencio

-En si tenemos que llevarte al pilar que esta al final del valle verdad  
-Así es, no sé por qué, pero llegando creo poder detener el juego…  
-… Eah, si Nera llega al último pilar y lo rompe, ¿qué pasaría?  
-Ganaran el juego si ya los demás pilares están rotos –respondió sin dudar

Pensé un momento, Jun aprovecho para volver a entrar en la conversación

-¿Crees que debamos evitar eso? -preguntó  
-Eso creo…

Llegue a una conclusión

-Dejémosle el trabajo a los tales guardianes, nosotros debemos de llevar a Eah a su lugar, no nos expongamos de esa manera, podríamos salir lastimados

De nuevo nos miramos entre nosotros, Gwen se puso de pie y empezó a recoger los platos -Bueno, ya discutiremos de eso, por hoy parece que terminamos

Jun miro afuera aun con la fuerte lluvia -La lluvia no se ha calmado, espero se calme mañana, mientras diría que ya durmiéramos

-Me parece bien –Dijo Hikari

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo… sin embargo…

-Uno de nosotros debería montar guardia, no sea que los tipos que nos atacaron antes intenten atacarnos de nuevo -sugerí

Se miraron entre ellos por mis palabras, Hikari miro hacia afuera

-Pero con la tormenta tan fuerte dudo que se puedan acercar… -Dijo  
-Punto a favor, si vamos a pelear mañana necesitamos estar todos descansados –Dijo Lieke

Suspire, tenían razón –Ok –Dije no del todo convencido

Nos acomodamos en bolsas de dormir en parte oscura de la caverna, esperando no llegara nadie en la noche

***  
El día y la noche parecían iguales, el cielo esta oscuro

-¿Dónde estoy? –Mire a mí alrededor

-¿Estás seguro de seguir? -Sentí atrás de mí a alguien, pero no quería voltear  
\- Estoy seguro –Dije  
-Entonces que sea como tú quieras

La presencia desapareció, vi a Wyn a la distancia, me acerque a el

***

Desperté tranquilo en la mañana, los demás permanecían dormidos, Eah estaba despierta viendo hacia afuera, seguía lloviendo  
Me incorpore y me acerque a ella

-Hey, ¿tan pronto despierta?

Eah asintió

-Me siento en casa, como si no hubiera estado en casa desde hace mucho tiempo

Miro afuera

-Supongo que es normal que te sientas así –Le dije  
-¿Tú crees Luka?  
-Estoy seguro  
-Ok…

Eah volvió a ver afuera, la lluvia parecía disminuir -Hoy llegaremos a donde está el primer pilar –Dijo

-Ok, despertare a todos

Los moví poco a poco despertándolos uno por uno

Hikari fue la primera en despertar, Jun estaba muy cerca, así que así fui, al final ya estaban todos despiertos

-Así que seguimos aquí, por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño –Dijo Lieke bostezando un poco  
-Igual yo –Dijo Liam  
-Espero Rico este bien –Wyn parecía preocupado

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar, ¿les parece? -Gwen saco algo que parecía ser leche en polvo y cajas de cereal  
-Ok, desayunemos

Nos sentamos a empezar a desayunar, muchos de nosotros sacamos peine y cepillo para quitar el efecto de dormidos de nuestra cabeza, recibí algunas burlas por el hecho

-Córtate ese cabello, te ves mal –Rio Gwen  
-Por qué no le dicen a Wyn lo mismo  
-Por qué Wyn se ve bien y tú no -Respondió

Bueno, parece que Gwen me perdono por lo de anoche, Lieke miro afuera, la lluvia se había apaciguado

-Espero que haya algún lago más adelante, si nos vamos a quedar varios días sería buena idea que tengamos un lugar donde bañarnos –Supongo que es normal que la doctora se preocupe por ese tipo de cosas

-Hay un manantial en la tercera parte del valle –Dijo Eah -¿Ahí creo que estaría bien no?

Lieke asintió a Eah

-Sí, supongo, aunque me gustaría algo más cerca 

-Bueno, cuando terminemos de desayunar seguimos con la aventura –Dijo Hikari animada

Terminando salimos afuera de la cueva, el día estaba muy nublado pero parece que es natural aquí que este de esa manera, el suelo estaba húmedo, pero por alguna razón no estaba lodoso

-¿Tienes idea de donde está el pilar? –Preguntó Jun  
-Sí, está por aquí

Fuimos caminando


	7. Luna

-Mihkel-

A pesar de las nubes el día parecía agradable, no había escuela así que me dedique a limpiar el apartamento  
Todo parecía tan silencioso sin Luka aquí… como estarán todos…

-Espero  estén bien

El tema de Nera siempre había sido delicado para Luka, ya que fue alguien de Nera quien asesino a nuestro padre…  
Yo… no recuerdo mucho de ese día, pero… recuerdo que antes Luka no era así  
Luka era un prodigio, estaba a punto de pasar varios grados hacia adelante, nuestros padres lo elogiaban mucho al respecto

Y de repente… Nada fue igual…

Solo… mi mente no dejaba de pensar en algo

Los ojos de Gwen antes de irse…

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando el pensamiento, no era momento de eso

Seguí ordenando esta pocilga

 

-Luka-

 

Seguimos avanzando hacia donde se supone que estaba el pilar

La lluvia se había calmado, más sin embargo al poco tiempo de emprendido el camino empezó a lloviznar sobre nosotros, aunque era una de esas lloviznas que muy apenas puede lograr mojarte 

-Vamos avanzando bien, no nos hemos encontrado ninguno de los tipos estos –Jun parecía vigilar los alrededores, Hikari estaba detrás de el –Eah, ¿dónde se supone que se encuentra este pilar?

Eah volteo a ver a Jun, se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder –El pilar se encuentra en una de las cuevas más del fondo, es una cueva diferente a todas las demás, así que será fácil reconocerla

-Ok –Jun no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta de Eah, al parecer esta se dio cuenta, y se quedó mirando el suelo un momento –Chicos, ¿les gustaría que guardara sus mochilas en un lugar seguro?

Guardamos silencio y nos miramos entre nosotros, Eah se había ofrecido a… ¿qué?

-¡Puedo guardarlos! –Dijo animosamente moviendo su pequeño báculo –Creo que Thesan nos lo puede guardar hasta que lleguemos a cierto punto del valle y lo puede dar de regreso de ser necesario

Guardamos silencio, no todos estábamos convencidos, solo Hikari se mostró emocionada

-¡Me encantaría! ¡Por favor! –Y diciendo esto bajo la mochila de su espalda

Nos miramos entre sí, poco a poco fuimos quitándonos las mochilas y juntándolas en circulo  
Eah movió su báculo, saliendo de él una luz blanca, las mochilas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo

Nos quedamos con un pequeño morral con botellas de agua y una pequeña bolsa de alimento seco que Gwen se encargaría de llevar

-Continuemos entonces, antes que vuelva a empezar a llover –Dijo Liam

Mientras caminábamos todo parecía tranquilo

-¿No hay animales aquí? –Pregunto Hikari a Eah  
-Hay muy pocos, cambia la fauna cada que se reinicia el juego, ha habido juegos donde no hay animales  
-¿Ha habido otros juegos? –Wyn parecía curioso al respecto  
-Si los ha habido… pero en otros tiempos, no en el suyo  
-Cuando te pregunte, dijiste ser sobreviviente de tu dimensión -Dije  
-Uh… Si… mi dimensión jugó ese juego y yo fui quien quedo viva…  
-¿Y qué paso con tu dimensión? –Pregunto Gwen  
-No estoy muy segura –Dijo algo tristona  
-Uh, está bien Eah, no tienes que decirnos las cosas así inmediatamente –Dijo Hikari  
-Gracias Hikari  
-Oye niña –Liam llamo su atención  
-¿Si?  
-¿Dijiste que la entrada sería diferente a las otras cuevas verdad? –Liam señalo delante de si 

Casi enfrente de nosotros estaba una cueva, pero su entrada parecía esculpida, como si hubiera dos pilares helénicos a sus costados

-Que hermoso…

Tenía que estar de acuerdo con Lieke, los grabados en las columnas eran bellos, casi como si el que los hizo hubiera convertido frutas y ramas reales en piedra

-¡Esa es la entrada! -Anuncio Eah emocionada  
-Ok, en todo caso vamos, con cuidado –Wyn empezó a caminar 

Empezamos a adentrarnos a la cueva, había algo parecido a plantas en el suelo, generando luz a nuestro paso

-Me encantaría llevarme una de estas a casa…

Jun hizo un sonido indicando que bajáramos la voz

-¿Qué pasa? –susurré  
-Oigo voces más adelante, puede que sean los tipos  
-S-si lo son Dánae puede que esté en problemas  
-Habrá que ver… 

Avanzamos poco a poco hasta que las voces ya eran claras, al asomarnos vimos algo que no se podría describir más que una escena fantasiosa  
El suelo de la cueva estaba oscuro, como si reflejara la noche, con hermosos destellos parecidos a estrellas brillando al azar  
En medio de esta cámara estaba una columna de cuarzo gigante, que emitía una luz blanca tenue  
Las plantas brillantes del suelo estaban en el techo, generando una ligera luz azul  
Sería realmente una vista hermosa de no ser que había algo horrible pasando en ese momento

Una criatura humanoide color celeste claro, era brutalmente golpeada con una especie de tubo de madera y pateada fuertemente por dos personas, la tercera estaba golpeando la columna de cuarzo, como intentando tirarla

Había una especie de sustancia negra que creí seria como la sangre de esa criatura, no parecía estar consiente tampoco

 -E-esa es Dánae-Eah parecía temblar de terror ante la escena –El pilar parece recién regenerado, ya lo han roto antes… debemos ayudarla…  
-¿Pero cómo?  
-Uh… no se… puedo intentar usar mi nuevo poder e inmovilizarlos con sus sombras  
-Podría servir, el caso es que, si Eah está en lo correcto y son quienes dice que son, son personas peligrosas y asesinos a sangre fría, habrá que tener cuidado –Dijo Liam  
-Los superamos en número, no creo que tengamos tanto problema –Dijo Jun, aunque parecía algo nervioso –Ok, adelante Hikari

Hikari movió las manos, pero nada parecía ocurrir –Uh… esto parece más difícil de lo que pensé, debimos hacer prácticas de poderes antes…. Tal vez… -Hikari puso sus manos en el suelo, de sus manos salieron sombras, pequeñas sombras, que se acercaron lentamente a las personas que estaban frente a ellos, en un momento quedaron inmovilizadas

 -¿Qué rayos?  
-Al parecer no los podre mantener así por mucho rato, vayan  -Hikari seguía con las manos en el suelo, parecía que si se movía perdería el control de sus poderes 

Jun fue el primero en acercarse con cuidado, los tipos no se movieron, solo lo siguieron con la mirada, Gwen se acercó también

-Jun-

 

Cuando me acerque, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho…  
“Estos son “Nera”, estas son las personas que hicieron todos esos asesinatos…”

¿Debería actuar de justiciero frente a Hikari? Después de todo…

-¡Jun! ¡No voy a durar mucho tiempo! –Me grito Hikari –No se ve, pero siento como se mueven

Ok, debía concentrarme

-Parecen estar completamente paralizados…, Wyn, ¿podemos hacer algo al respecto?

 Wyn se acercó con cuidado, aunque efectivamente los tipos estaban paralizados

 -… un golpe en las carótidas o en el pecho, se desmayan y los inmovilizamos con algo… ataduras… cuerda… no se…  
-Sería buena idea

 Wyn se acercó y golpeó  a uno de los sujetos en el cuello  
De ahí se oyó un gran quejido de Hikari que me hizo voltear inmediatamente

-¿S-seguro que ese ya está inconsciente?

 No espero respuesta, la pequeña sombra en forma de línea que había creado se desvaneció  y el tipo cayó al suelo

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Gwen a Hikari  
-Sentía como si mis dedos fueran jalados uno por uno…

 Deje a Wyn seguir con el trabajo, necesitaba asegurar que  Hikari estuviera bien, Gwen me siguió, supongo para obvias razones

 

-Gwendolyn-

 

Los tipos al parecer estaban estáticos, entonces no sería mucho peligro noquearlos, solo debo pedirle a Eah mi mochila para sacar algo de cuerda

 

-Wyn-

 

Como siempre…  
Sonreí un momento, ahora tendría que noquear a los otros dos  
Me acerque al otro cuando note algo extraño: En algún momento la guardián había desaparecido, solo había algo de lo que pensaba era sangre en el suelo, pero no había ningún indicio que se hubiera movido o caminado, ningún rastro, ninguna cosa por el estilo  
En ese momento fue que sentí algo saliendo del suelo, trate de esquivar lo antes posible  
Lo siguiente que sentí fue que algo estaba atravesando mi pecho…

 

-Luka-

 

Un grito de Hikari se oyó en el momento que oímos un extraño ruido, no entendimos que había pasado hasta que miramos hacia donde estaba Wyn  
Wyn estaba empalado en el pecho por una clase de aguja o estaca del tamaño de un puño de diámetro  
Los otros sujetos estaban también atravesados por las mismas agujas, dos en la cabeza y el otro en el pecho  
Vimos cerca a la guardiana, aun herida, había tomado una posición parecida a la de Hikari hace un momento

-Malditos… los matare a todos, sé que se ocultan…, el pilar apenas acaba de sanar… ustedes… ustedes deben de morir  
-¡Dánae espera!

 Eah salió de donde estábamos  
La expresión de Dánae mostro algo parecida a confusión e ira

-¿Qué haces?  
-E-ellos vienen conmigo, no te harán daño  
-Te aliaste con ellos, ¿no es verdad…?  
-¿Dánae? –Eah empezó a retroceder  
-¡MALDITA TRAIDORA! 

Al levantar las manos los picos que habían matado a Wyn y a los otros tres tipos se fueron, pero rápidamente volvió a colocar las manos en el suelo

\- ¡Muévanse! –Gritó Jun

Pudimos correr antes que las agujas aparecieran en donde estábamos  
Dánae empezó a golpear contra el suelo posicionando las agujas de nuevo donde estábamos, empezamos a correr

-Maldición, maldición…  
-¡W-Wyn estar herido! ¡Debemos hacer algo! –Grito Gwen  
-¡Terminaremos muertos si nos quedamos quietos! -Una palabra cruzo por mi mente –Oh rayos ¡EAH!

Eah también estaba corriendo tratando de esquivar los ataques del guardián, pero me di cuenta que  los picos o iban hacia Eah o iban a hacia nosotros

 -¡Separémonos! Así será más difícil atraparnos

Todos asintieron, no había mucho lugar donde separarse, pero si contábamos la parte más alejada de la cueva, donde nos escondíamos y donde estaban los cuerpos, podíamos correr sin chocar los unos con los otros

 Donde ninguno de nosotros se acercaba era cerca de esa tipa, fue fácil acercarse más a la entrada de la cueva que estar cerca de ella  
Lieke se trataba de acercar a Wyn pero parecía que tampoco quería que más agujas dañaran su cuerpo  
Gwen parecía más molesta segundo a segundo

 -¡Necesitamos detenerla ahora y atender a Wyn o Wyn se va a morir!  
-¡Si no es que está muerto ya! ¡Necesitamos salir de esta primero! –Le grite a Gwen

Gwen empezó pequeñas envestidas contra Dánae, sin llegar realmente a ella, la guardiana empezó a centrarse más en Gwen

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que hubiera una oportunidad frente a nosotros

Corrí como pude hacia Dánae para ser la nueva distracción, Lieke se dio cuenta, aprovecho y tiro una serie de lo que parecían ser bisturís en un ángulo un poco diferente al que me estaba acercando, Dánae, al voltear, recibió uno en el ojo derecho y varios en la cara

El grito que dio la guardiana fue desgarrador y tan fuerte que pudo bien hacer temblar la cueva

Trate de apresurarme a noquearla cuando vi que Gwen se acercaba por atrás, tomaba a Dánae del cuello y con una velocidad inhumana la llevaba contra el pilar

Hubo un silencio aterrador en ese momento, todos, incluso Eah se detuvieron

Gwen no dijo nada, pero lo que alcanzaba a ver en su mirada me daba miedo, saco tipo de mini espada de su funda en su cintura

-Cuando matas a alguien, debes estar preparado para morir… mataste a mi amigo, perra

Todos nos quedamos ahí, sin hacer nada, tenía la certeza que todos en la cueva sabíamos lo que debía de hacer Gwen con alguien quien había intentado matarnos a todos

Eah solo cerró los ojos

Gwen enterró su mini espada en el pecho del guardián, la primera fue tranquila, mientras ella gritaba, pero ya a la quinta, sabíamos que debíamos detenerla, sus movimientos eran violentos y seguidos  
La guardiana de todas maneras ya estaba muerta y Gwen estaba completamente sucia de su sangre haciendo al vestido de novia que llevaba casi totalmente negro de enfrente

Eah fue quien se acercó, y abrazo a Gwen por detrás

-¡Y-ya basta! Ya se murió, ¡por favor detente!

Gwen miro de manera muy extraña a Eah, como si fuera un bicho, pero luego dejo la espada  caer al suelo y ella se dirigió a la pared de la cueva y se sentó  
Se oía la respiración de todos tratando de recuperar aire, y en medio de todo, se empezó a oír un extraño sonido, como una clase de gemido, y luego un sonido de algo rompiéndose

Mientras Dánae caía, el pilar comenzaba a caer encima de ella, de Gwen y de Eah

Tuvieron poco tiempo antes de alejarse y evitar que el pilar les cayera encima, cuando cayó se oyó el quejido de Wyn por el movimiento

Inmediatamente fuimos a ver

-Oh dios, ¡sigue con vida!  
-Y-yo me encargo 

Eah se hizo paso entre Lieke y Liam para llegar con Wyn

-… Creo que si perforo algo importante… veamos…

Eah puso ambas manos encima de la herida de Wyn y estas empezaron a emitir una extraña pulsación

-… que fea herida… Daño el diafragma y casi da al estómago… la punta no alcanzo la columna, entonces solo falta…

Después de un momento Eah se levantó contenta, se puso de píe manchándose un poco con la sangre que estaba en el suelo

-Ya quedo –Anuncio orgullosa

Lieke se acercó a ver 

Volteo a Wyn con cuidado, solo para descubrir que en el área abdominal solo quedaba el agujero en la tela, la piel estaba bien

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
-Tengo magia curativa~ solo… -Miro a Dánae –No puedo reparar corazón ni cerebro…   
-Aun esta inconsciente… creo que debemos quedarnos cerca  
-Voy a lavarme las manos, posiblemente sea la última lluvia buena –Dijo Eah sonriendo, antes de salir de la cueva, se acercó a Gwen –Wyn está bien, no te preocupes –Dijo en un tono juguetón y se apresuró a la salida

Ok… ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?

Gwen levanto la cabeza, sus ojos se veían vacíos

-Chicos… perdón…

Hikari se acercó a ella –Gwen, todo está bien… la guardiana quería dañarnos… Fue defensa propia…

 

No… no lo era…

Que yo sepa, defensa propia es matar por accidente, no matar y repetidas veces acuchillar a alguien, sin olvidar su grito y sus ojos…

 

Hikari abrazo a Gwen, en la cueva se empezó a oír un leve gemido de tristeza mientras Gwen abrazaba de regreso  
Yo me dirigí hacia la entrada, algo no estaba bien…

Cuando salí vi a Eah  de espaldas, mojándose con la lluvia, mirando hacia arriba, con las manos en postura de oración, la sangre resbalaba a sus brazos, confundiéndose con los extraños tatuajes a los codos

Me quede mudo viéndola… ¿Qué debía decirle?

De un segundo al otro, parecía que Dánae le había dejado de importar y además… ¿Cómo sabia el nombre de los órganos humanos? O para empezar, ¿dónde estaban?

De repente un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos

Eah estaba riendo aun estando en esa posición, como ríe una niña pequeña cuando ve algo divertido

En un inicio no me perturbo, hasta que su risa empezó a aumentar hasta volverse una risa grotesca

Me acerque rápido a ella, la tome de los hombros y la gire 

Me miraba con terror en los ojos, empezó a llorar de la nada

-Recordé cosas… acerca de este valle… -Dijo casi en un murmullo  
-¿Qué recordaste? –Pregunté extrañado  
-Cuando yo entre a este juego como jugadora… ayude a matar a Dánae


	8. Lluvia

-Mihkel-

 

-“Un extraño evento natural ha pasado en las últimas horas, al parecer se trata de una sequía de proporciones mundiales” –Decía el comentarista mientras yo, irónicamente, veía la lluvia caer

-Pero esta lluvia ya hizo que varios árboles murieran… –Me dije a mi mismo

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Luka y mis amigos habían decidido ayudar a la pequeña Eah, y aun no sabía nada de ellos, por suerte mía, no me han llamado más que un par de veces preguntando por ellos y en general no ha habido problemas

Excepto el padre de Gwen, al parecer no tiene mi número, lo cual me alegro, pero al parecer, Gwen robo una buena cantidad de dinero de su padre para poder costearse las cosas de la excursión

Los hermanos de Hikari me llamaron explicándome la situación, pero les dije que Gwen no había ido con el grupo y en cambio había dicho que los alcanzaría allá

Gwen… ¿En qué te has metido…? Cuando regreses estarás en bastantes problemas…

Suspiré intranquilo, estaba apuntó de cambiar el canal cuando mi teléfono sonó

Era el tutor de Wyn

-¡Dile a Wyn que vuelva lo más rápido posible! ¡La situación parece empeorar con esto de la lluvia acida! –Me dijo gritando

-Buenas señor Jones… al parecer se han quedado varados  y no saben cómo volver, están en un refugio, si quiere que le pase el teléfono, pero también están teniendo problemas de conexión…, le diré que le envié un correo lo antes posible

-No… no hace falta… -Dijo, me alegro que me tuvieran confianza como para creer mis palabras… aunque no sean ciertas…

-¿Si llama que mensaje quiere que le diga?

Hubo un silencio

-Cuide su regreso, si algo le pasa a su cuerpo, estamos fritos

Dicho esto colgó, me quede en silencio mirando mi celular

-Que… extraña persona –Dije antes de dejar mi celular en la mesa

Espero que Luka se encuentre bien

-Luka-

Decidimos quedarnos en la cueva mientras Wyn se recuperaba, Lieke y Liam movieron el cuerpo de la guardiana fuera de la vista de Gwen, quien parecía seguir perturbada por lo que paso y de su experiencia matando a alguien, lo bueno que ya estaba empezando a comer, aunque a un paso lento, aun así, y sonara mal de mi parte… es molesto cuando se despierta gritando

Wyn seguía sin despertar, Eah explico que su cuerpo aún cree que esta herido y además necesita recuperar la sangre que perdió, que ella no la regenero, y mantenerlo hidratado...

Los otros tres que habían muerto habían desaparecido de repente, Eah nos dijo que no había visto a nadie entrar o salir aparte de nosotros, y yo avale su versión, Eah luego tuvo que explicarnos que dependiendo de varias cosas, los cuerpos desaparecían del valle y sus almas iban a cierto lugar, no quise prestarle mucha atención, sería mejor que no pensáramos en eso

A pesar de que luego vimos que las “agujas” habían dado a nuestras reservas de agua y comida, al parecer no las había dañado tanto y solo perdimos dos botellas de agua

Usando su extraña magia y báculo, Eah hacia que el agua entrara en la boca de Wyn volando y la pudiera tragar sin ahogarse, haciéndonos a todos, creo yo, preguntar hasta que extensión están los poderes de Eah

Al segundo día, la doctora y el enfermero se empezaron a preocupar  y cargaron con Wyn al otro extremo de la cueva de donde estaba el cuerpo de la guardián

Por ahora Wyn estaba en un pedazo de la cueva un tanto oscuro y Liam ordeno no acercarnos por “privacidad del paciente”, solo Eah, Lieke y el tenían permiso de acercarse

Desde lo que pasó con Dánae han pasado de 3 a 4 días, realmente no podía asegurar, los celulares se habían quedado en las bolsas que dimos, y Eah explico que no podía dárnoslas y cuidar de Wyn al mismo tiempo

-Es impresionante que tengas conocimientos de medicina, pequeña –Dijo Lieke –Aunque de manera muy básica

-Nos enseñaban muy chicos –Sonrió Eah –Para entrenarnos para venir aquí, en mi dimensión ya sabíamos del valle, cuando entramos, éramos de la generación más joven

-¿Y por qué entraron al valle? –preguntó Jun

Eah le miro triste –Nuestra dimensión estaba muriendo… no había sol, no había agua… la gente de repente empezó a suicidarse por lo mismo… nuestra esperanza era entrar al valle, ganar y pedir la reencarnación de nuestro mundo

-Y al parecer funciono –Dijo Liam en un tono poco convencido

-Pero solo yo quede de mi dimensión…

-Por eso el valle es tu hogar –Dijo Hikari

Eah miro al pilar, que aun destruido proporcionaba algo de luz

-Aún no se… por qué razón el valle es ahora mi hogar, pero lo es…

-Eah… quiero preguntarte algo –Me había acobardado por “bien” de Gwen, pero quería saber algo importante

-Dime, Luka –Me miro extrañada

-Tú dices haber matado a Dánae antes –Vi con el rabillo del ojo a Gwen moverse, como alertarse, trate de no hacerle caso –Pero ahora estaba viva…

Eah asintió –Los guardianes de aquí reviven al final del juego, cada que una persona gana, se reinicia el juego y regresan los guardianes…

-¡¿Va a revivir?! –Dijo Gwen como si le hubieran lastimado de repente

Eah pareció asustarse, pero solo asintió –Si, al final del juego…

Gwen pareció muda un momento, lagrimas se formaron rápido en sus ojos y empezó a lagrimear

-¡G-Gwen, ¿estás bien?

Gwen asintió, tapando sus ojos, empezó a sonreír levemente –Pensé que la había matado para siempre… que bueno…

Eah sonrió –Los guardianes son capaces de revivir, pero –De repente Eah calló, todos la miramos tratando de entender que pasaba

-“Veo que han roto el primer pilar, no me sorprende, vi potencial en ustedes”

Era la mujer que habla a través de Eah

-“Los esperare en el siguiente pilar, la lluvia cada día se volverá más acida y toxica, así que no tarden mucho” –Dijo Eah sonriendo, cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, su cuerpo colapsó

Reaccione rápido y la sujete antes que cayera al suelo

-¿Eah? ¿Eah?

Lieke le puso la mano en la frente, luego en el cuello

-Creo que solo se durmió… su ritmo cardiaco es normal…

Jun miro a todos –Tal vez sería mejor descansar nosotros también…

-Jun-

Gwen parecía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, esa “noche” pudo dormir tranquila

Pero yo no podía cerrar los ojos, y sabía perfectamente el por que

Había dejado de llover, me acerque a Hikari, moviéndola un poco

-¿Hikari? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Se quejó un poco de como la movía, poco a poco abrió sus ojos

-¿Jun? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes venir afuera un momento?

Hikari me miro extrañada, pero asintió, ambos fuimos saliendo de la cueva

-¿Qué pasa? Sé que no me despertarías si no fuera importante

Con nuestras casas tan cerca, era normal para mí de vez en cuando ir a su cuarto y tocar la ventana hasta que la abre

-Algo me está molestando desde hace rato –Le confesé

Hikari me miro confundida, espere que preguntara que cosa era, pero al tardarse de más, trate de explicar por mí mismo

 -Es respecto a Eah –Empecé a decir

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?

-Hoy volvió a hablar la mujer por medio de su boca, ¿verdad?

Hikari asintió

-Veras… la forma en la que hablaba antes y como habló ahora no concuerdan…

La mirada de Hikari se volvió aún más confusa -¿Cómo? –Pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza

-Antes Eah decía “guíame” o hablaba en primera persona, como si fuera una versión de Eah quien hablara en su boca, esta vez, hablo en tercera persona… como si la persona ahora estuviera fuera de Eah, hasta nos pidió ir rápido al siguiente pilar

Hikari se quedó pensativa –Ahora que lo dices, es verdad…

-Solo… me parece muy raro… no hay que bajar la guardia, pero… yo personalmente, creo que dejare de confiar en ella

Empecé a sentir la llovizna que poco a poco empezaba a dar picazón en la cabeza

-Volvamos adentro

-Ok… pero Jun… Eah es solo una niña…

-Una niña con poderes

-Pero salvo a Wyn, ¿podemos darle un poco de crédito por eso? Yo… a mí me gustaría que le dieras el beneficio de la duda…

Mire a Hikari, suspire fuertemente, ella es la única persona que es capaz de convencerme de algo así

-Está bien, bueno, volvamos –Dije sonriendo

-Wyn-

Cuando desperté me sentía desorientado, no me podía mover del todo bien, sentía como si mis brazos fueran de plomo

Traté de recordar que había pasado, cuando lo vi

Era difícil de apreciar, pero no olvidaría esa figura, menos por ahora

La guardiana estaba del otro lado de la cueva, pero su estado era… extraño, estaba arrumbada y podía percibir un extraño hedor en ella…

Ahora lo recuerdo, algo me había penetrado el pecho…

Sentí las ganas de vomitar surgiendo de mi pecho, pero no me podía poner de pie o incorporarme

Como pude me di la vuelta, vomitando muy cerca de mi propia cara, seguía vomitando empezando a manchar mi cara

Esa tipa había intentado matarme, pero aun así sigo vivo

Pero… está del otro lado de la cueva ¿cómo soy capaz de verla tan bien?

-¡Wyn! –Oí de repente

Eah se acercó a toda prisa hacia mí, agito su báculo y mi cuerpo reacciono incorporándose

-Oh dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas agua?

-Sí, por favor… Dije en medio de una ancada, al parecer mi cuerpo no había tenido suficiente

Eah corrió y volvió con una botella de agua –Te ayudo a tomarla –Dijo abriéndola como pudo y dándomela en los labios, aun no me podía mover

La tomé con cuidado, mojándome los labios en el proceso, mi garganta se sentía como un desierto

No era la primera vez que había quedado inconsciente, pero otras veces, Rico me había llevado  inmediatamente a un hospital, era mejor gastar algo de dinero si el objeto se descompone y tiene remedio

-Tus músculos no responden, ¿verdad? Tratare de componerlos, quédate quieto

Eah empezó a recitar en una lengua extraña, lo primero que sentí fue un dolor muy pronunciado en mis brazos y piernas, agradecí silenciosamente que estaba acostumbrado a no mostrar el dolor que me provocaban normalmente las heridas

-Estoy curando la atrofia, aguanta un momento

De mis brazos se extendió a mis dedos, y de ahí el dolor se extendió a toda el área de mi torso, tenía que aguantar un poco más…

De repente el dolor paró

-Parece que ya todo está bien, trata de incorporarte

Sentía como si me hubiera recién levantado, era extraño pero no era desagradable, muy al contrario, solo necesite estirar un poco para poder ponerme de pie

Era como si nada de lo que había sentido hace un momento hubiera pasado realmente

Algo cayo de mi cuerpo mientras me incorporaba, era una botella casi llena de una clase de líquido, enrojecí inmediatamente al saber de qué se trataba, acomodando rápidamente mis pantalones, para mi suerte, la botella había caído de pie sin derramar nada

-Estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes –Dijo Eah sonriendo –Nadie más ha visto, así que no tienes de que preocuparte

Aun así es apenante

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Dánae te hirió de gravedad, pero por suerte no dio ni al corazón ni a tu cabeza, así que te pude curar –Dijo aun sonriendo

Algo había diferente en Eah, se veía más… viva y menos inocente

-¿Pasó algo mientras estaba inconsciente?

-Pues… Gwen mató a Dánae en defensa propia… y de ahí hemos esperado que despiertes, solo la doctora y Liam han estado checándote, aunque los demás han estado preguntado cómo sigues seguido

-Me refiero a ti

Parpadeó confundida, pareció pensar por un momento, y solo asintió

-Recupere parte de mis memorias

Tarde un poco en entender sus palabras

-De hecho… hay algo que debo decirte, no me atreví a decirlo hasta que estuvieras bien…

-Dime

-Dánae era una guardiana, hay una regla que dice que si un guardián mata alguien, ese alguien no podrá revivir a menos que uno de los que queden vivos se quede en el valle… así es como yo quede en este lugar –Se detuvo por un momento, se veía excesivamente triste -… espero entiendas que es información delicada… no quiero mentirles, pero…

En cierto sentido, podía entender

-Está bien, no diré nada, gracias por salvarme la vida en todo caso

-De nada –Dijo, recuperando su sonrisa

Esperamos un poco a que los demás despertaran, Gwen fue la primera en despertar

Me acerque con cuidado a ella, eso de matar a alguien, aunque sea en defensa propia no debe de ser muy bonito

Me miró confundida, luego como pudo se puso de pie

-Lamento haberlos preocupado

-¡Wyn!

Casi salta sobre mí abrazándome, su pequeño gritito empezó a despertar a todos

-¡Wyn! ¡Ya estas despierto! –Dijo Jun dando una gran sonrisa

-Lamento haberlos preocupado enserio, lo bueno que parece que a nadie de ustedes les paso algo malo

-Me alegra que estés consiente Wyn~  -Hikari también sonreía

-Eah me conto lo que paso… ¿Gwen, estas bien?

Gwen pareció apenarse, respiro profundo pero parecía querer empezar a llorar

-Yo… no quería matarla… pero lo bueno es que lo que hice no es irreparable…

La mire confundido, Luka solo negó con la cabeza

-Luego te ponemos al corriente, en verdad nos alegra que estés bien

Los últimos en despertar fueron Liam y la doctora Lieke

-¡Deberías no poder moverte! –Dijo Lieke entre confundida y aliviada

-Cure la posible atrofia –Dijo Eah –Todo parece que funciona perfectamente

-¡Que alegría! –Dijo Lieke

-Aun así… esto no se debe de repetir –Dijo Hikari -antes de ir a reunirnos con… quien sea que habla por Eah a veces…, deberíamos entrenar…

-Un día de entrenamiento no creo que afecte, ¿tú que dices Eah?

Eah negó con la cabeza –No creo que haya problema, pero el camino es ligeramente más largo, sería bueno entrenar también de camino

-Pero lo bueno es que pudiste contarla –Dijo Jun

-Creo que deberías descansar un poco más, ya mañana hacemos entrenamiento y empezamos a caminar a la otra sección de valle –Dijo Luka, aunque no parecía del todo preocupado

-Por mientras, Eah, ya que Wyn está bien, ¿puedes llamar a tu amigo Thesan para que nos mande mi bolsa de comida? Esto hay que celebrarlo

-¡Sin problema!

Creo que es la primera vez que me siento así de querido…

Thesan mando junto con nuestra comida una clase de frutas que sabían a carne cocida, estuvimos festejando todo el día que me había recuperado

Rico, prometo no dejar que nada me pase


	9. Máscara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De aquí en adelante viene contenido un poco mas gráfico y mas violento, favor de leer las tags para evitar TW

-Luka-

En la noche tuve otro sueño extraño, solo estaba en una habitación azul profundo, mirando adelante

-“Se han salvado, ¿pero cuánto más durara su suerte?”  
-Si durara toda una vida estaría bien…

La oí reírse divertida

-“Los estoy esperando, no me hagan esperar mucho” –Me dijo al oído

Intente voltear a verla, pero cuando lo hice ya había desaparecido, el azul profundo se volvió un blanco puro, con miles de plumas flotando a mi alrededor

Cuando desperté, me sentía extraño, como si algo no estuviera bien

-Buenos días Luka –Dijo Eah sonriendo

Me incorpore un poco y revise mi alrededor, todos los demás estaban dormidos  
Me detuve un momento en Eah, estaba sonriendo inocentemente  
Creo que no fui el único que notó un cambio en Eah después de romper el primer pilar, ahora se veía un poco ms viva, pero a la vez menos inocente  
Sus ojos aún tenían cierto brillo en ellos, pero se veían más opacos

-¿Duermes bien en las noches? –Le pregunte al darme cuenta de que traía unas ojeras bastante marcadas  
-¿Uh? Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
-Tus ojos se notan cansados

Eah se quedó pensando un momento, pero su mirada parecía confundida, suspiré después de un rato

-Ha de ser por algo que no comprendo, eres un estuche de monerías después de todo  
-Buenos días –Se oyó la voz de Gwen detrás mío  
-Milagro que no despertaste antes – “Y que no despertaste  gritando” parte de mi quería agregar, pero al mismo tiempo me pareció demasiado, por fin había dormido bien y ayer fue porque Wyn despertó

El rostro de Gwen era el mismo de siempre,  tranquilo y alegre

-Hoy nos vamos, ¿verdad?  
-Si, a la siguiente parte del valle  
-¿Y cómo es? –Preguntó Gwen, mirando a Eah con genuina curiosidad  
-El valle del sol es un lugar donde reina el comienzo de un gran bosque, que se extiende hasta el valle del destino, que tiene un gran lago, ahí Thesan nos estará esperando  
-Thesan no es como Dánae, ¿o si?  -En los ojos de Gwen se veía algo de temor al respecto

Eah negó con la cabeza –Thesan sabe que estamos aquí y ha aceptado ayudarnos –Dijo con una sonrisa –Si no, no se hubiera molestado en guardar nuestras cosas

-Espero estés en lo correcto, bien puede ser una trampa –Dije sin pensar, llevándome una mirada asesina de Gwen como castigo  
-Thesan me está ayudando desde antes de entrar, les aseguro no nos hará daño –Dijo con una mirada decidida

Yo solo sonreí, era algo “lindo” verla así, era bueno ver que esa parte de ella no ha desaparecido con que haya recuperado algo de sus recuerdos

-Buenos días… -Dijo Hikari sobando sus ojos  
-¡Buenos días Hikari! –Dijo Eah  
-Creo que ya es hora de ir despertando a los demás, ¿No les parece?

Eah y yo asentimos, fuimos despertando a los demás mientras Hikari y Gwen empezaban a arreglarse

Tardamos un poco en arreglar todo para podernos ir, Liam y la Doctora estaban checando a Wyn para asegurar que todo estuviera bien

-Me gustaría tener mis instrumentos, lo único que puedo hacer es exploración física  
-Yo puedo encargarme de lo demás Doctora –Dijo Eah sonriendo

Lieke vio a Eah un poco incomoda, casi podía suponer lo que pasaba por su cabeza, para mí también seria hasta un poco humillante que una niña pequeña hiciera un mejor trabajo del que yo hago

-Chécalo en todo caso –Podía sentir trazas de rencor en las palabras de Lieke, era extraño ver a la doctora así, pero sus palabras también estaban disfrazadas con una bella sonrisa, no sé si yo fui el único en notarlo  
-A ver –Dijo Eah de manera juguetona mientras usaba su báculo, este empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que Wyn – ¡Al parecer todo en orden! Todo está a rango normal –Dijo con una gran sonrisa  
-Es bueno saberlo –Dijo Liam  
-En todo caso, vayamos

-Wyn-

Caminamos un poco para salir de esa parte del valle, apenas entramos a un bosque, la lluvia dejo de molestar

-¡Llegamos al valle del sol! –Anuncio Eah con una sonrisa  
-¿Podemos descansar un momento? Hemos caminado bastante –Dijo Hikari, bueno, ella es quien menos aguante tiene de todos los presentes  
-Podríamos entrenar por aquí, Wyn, ¿como ves estos árboles?- Me preguntó Jun

Mire a los árboles, flacos, no tenían ni mucha altura ni muchos años  
Me daba la sensación como si apenas acabaran de crecer

-Podríamos astillarnos si los golpeamos directamente, pero parece bien para empezar

Al momento que di una patada a uno de los árboles, este se rompió en dos de inmediato

-¡Wow! –Eah parecía asombrada de alguna manera  
-A pesar de ser muy sencillo, es un poder bastante poderoso –Dijo Hikari sonriendo –Eres un natural Wyn  
-Entreno desde pequeño, este es uno de mis golpes normales… me pregunto si podría matar a alguien con esto  
-¿Wyn?

La mirada de Hikari era confusa, como si estuviera pensando que hubiera oído mal, me tragué mis palabras inmediatamente

-Oh, nada, pensando en cosas

La idea empezó a rondar por mi cabeza

“Podría matar a alguien con este poder”

Llegó la noche y acampamos  
La luna era extremadamente brillante, tanto como un foco de calle  
Eah nos dijo que será más y más brillante mientras más avancemos, así que deberíamos aprovechar el sueño mientras podamos  
Yo esperé a que todos fueran durmiendo, Eah siempre es la última en dormir, al lado de Luka extrañamente, parece como si hubieran formado una clase de vinculo extraño o su parecido

-Aun no vas a ir a dormir  
-Creo que no desperdicie suficiente energía aun, Jun –Le respondí en medio de una sonrisa de disculpas  
-¿Quieres montar la guardia tu entonces?  
-Posiblemente eso haga –Asentí –Tu ve a descansar  
-Si pasa algo, no dudes en despertarnos

Asentí y lo vi retirarse a donde habíamos puesto las bolsas de dormir, paso un momento  hasta que me moví de mi lugar  
Debía aprovechar este momento

-Eah –Dije acercándome -¿Estas dormida?

Eah abrió los ojos lentamente, haciendo un sonido de negación -¿Qué pasa? Wyn

-Quiero preguntarte algo

Ambos fuimos cerca de donde habíamos cenado, Eah aún me miraba confundida pero no temerosa

-Eah, dime una cosa, cuando volvamos, ¿conservaremos nuestros poderes?

Eah me miró con un tipo de asombro, como si no se esperara la pregunta en primer lugar, para luego negar con la cabeza

-No te sabría decir, yo acepté quedarme en el valle, no se de las otras personas que salieron, podría preguntarle a Thesan, Thesan sabe de este tipo de cosas… ¿Wyn? ¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

Asentí, seria educado responder, ella respondió la mía

-¿Para que los quieres?

De repente sentí un escalofrió, como si los ojos de Eah se hubieran trasformado, se veían vacíos, como de un depredador esperando que su presa se equivoque y de un paso en falso

-Para nada… -Dije cuando pude articular –Solo quería preguntar  
-Mentiroso

Lo único que escuche fue un “clack”, y de repente me vi a mi mismo sujetando a Eah del cuello de la ropa

-A mí no me vas a intimidar, mocosa, no me importa que me hayas salvado, a mí NADIE me intimida

No, espera, ¿Qué rayos?

-¿Este es el verdadero tú? Qué raro, ni después de haber quedado inconsciente me trataste así

Mi máscara es perfecta, nunca ha fallado  
Reaccioné muy tarde, dejándola en el suelo

-Ok –Dijo Eah sonriendo, para luego bostezar, sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad –No creo que nos ataquen hoy, ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

De repente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí, dejándome es ese espacio, viendo a Eah sonreír

No, espera

Mi máscara…

***

Aún recuerdo ese día

-Je, pareces ser bueno en las peleas, aunque tu pequeña navaja no es nada contra un arma –Dijo el hombre frente a mí, su cabello negro corto, en un traje negro, apariencia pulcra a pesar de la pelea, y por ahora, apuntándome con un revolver a la cabeza para que no me moviera

Era un mocoso aun, a mis padres nunca los conocí, y a pesar de mi corta edad, podía estar robando y peleando mi camino en la vida

No… mi camino para sobrevivir sería más exacto

Sin embargo, de momento estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida, decidiendo si ver al hombre o a mí alrededor

Dos hombres estaban tirados, y en mi mano dos billeteras y en la otra un pequeño cuchillo, no… tal como él había dicho, una pequeña navaja  
Con ayuda de algunos trucos los había noqueado, quien seguía en pie, era este sujeto, que se burlaba fríamente de mí mientras me seguía encañonando

-Un simple ladrón pudo contra mis hombres, y dicho ladrón no es más que un niño de… ¿7? ¿8 años? ¿Sabes en qué posición me pones? ¿Mocoso?

Jalo el martillo, estaba a punto de disparar

-Tengo ocho –Conteste en monótono mientras cerraba los ojos, esperaba solo oír el sonido de la bala

Pero no oí nada, volví a abrir los ojos cuando le oí reír, era la risa del mismo demonio

-Pues para tener ocho se ve que tienes pelotas, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Wyn…  
-Y dime, Wyn, ¿dónde está la persona que “te cuida”? –Un brillo de codicia estaba en sus ojos

Un encañonamiento más tarde a quien nos obligaba a robar y Rico Jones me llevo a su apartamento de mala muerte, y varios días después me comenzó a entrenar

Un niño de ocho años había noqueado a dos adultos del doble se su tamaño, Rico no pensaba dejar escapar esa oportunidad: era el molde perfecto para un guardia que podía moldear a su gusto, no tenía nada mejor en la vida, ni gustos ni aspiraciones, solo quería sobrevivir

No era mejor que un animal, y Rico lo sabía

Solo “sirvo”

Y para mí era más que perfecto

-Repítelo –Me decía Rico con una botella de cerveza en una mano y una mujer semidesnuda, casi llorando, debajo de su otro brazo  
-Solo sirvo, soy desechable, en el momento que deje de servir, puedes deshacerte de mí –Dije con una sonrisa en la boca

En si seguía sobreviviendo, pero me sentía en casa, hasta que un día nos obligaron a huir

Tenía 12 años cuando llegue a esta ciudad, hace 4 años

Una nueva identidad y un nuevo lugar donde vivir, alejados de los enemigos de Rico  
Pero eso también significaba un perfil bajo, a lo cual Rico no estaba acostumbrado

-Oí que hay encuentros de artes marciales, dan muy buen dinero al ganador… Creo que podría participar y ganar algo de dinero  
-Sí, supongo que estaría bien… -Dijo comiendo  
Lo mire algo intranquilo –Las putas de esta ciudad son muy bonitas, las he visto en la noche

Rico seguía comiendo

-Puedo convencer a una que venga  
-¡Al carajo! –Dijo tirando todo sobre la mesa, rompiendo algunos de nuestros únicos platos – ¡Quiero billetes! ¡Quiero poder! ¡Quiero putas a mis pies todos los días! Y por culpa de esos malnacidos ¡no puedo tener nada!

No exprese emoción alguna, sabía que si lo hacía, posiblemente se enojaría mas

Cuando me miro, trate de hacer una mueca como una sonrisa, me levante de mi lugar –Ahora vuelvo

-¿¡A donde crees que vas?! –Dijo en cólera, supongo buscaría su arma  
-Enseguida vuelvo –Dije sonriendo –Si regreso con tus enemigos o algo, puedes matarme

Dinero y prostitutas, no hay otra forma de complacer a Rico que no sean esas dos cosas, lo segundo no era tan difícil de conseguir, pero lo primero era lo importante  
Cada tarde empecé a salir a buscar esas dos cosas, trabajillos por ahí, amistades por allá, cada día regresaba con una de las dos cosas que a Rico le daba felicidad  
También empecé a entrenar,  pedía las clases gratuitas de karate y llegaba más temprano para verlos practicar con la excusa que aún no llegaban por mí  
Llego el momento en que pude entrar a clases y a mi primer torneo, un año después  
Fue sencillo, esa ciudad, tan podrida como esta, tiene gente que tiene menos determinación que yo, yo solo sirvo, ellos tratan de vivir  
Fue fácil ganar el primer lugar y una pequeña beca por deportes

-Felicidades –Dijo acercándose un chico de cabello azul cobalto, lo suficientemente largo como para sujetárselo en una cola de caballo  
-Gracias…

No tenía planeado entablar amistades, pero algo de los ojos de este chico me recordaban a mí, tiene determinación, pero sigue viviendo, por eso pude ganarle

-Me llamo Jun Kuruwa, espero verte en el próximo torneo, eres genial –Dijo el chico sonriendo, extendiendo su mano para que la estrechara, y por primera vez, fue por mi propia voluntad que acepte hacerlo

Estudiar, entrenar, pero la compañía de mi amigo hacia las cosas más fáciles, en especial a la hora del estudio

-Creo que te falta repasar a fondo lo que son fracciones y algunas formas de oraciones, puedo ayudarte si quieres –Se ofreció Jun –Justamente estoy ayudando a mi vecina con algo similar

Siempre agradecí que sea del tipo de personas que aprende rápido, puedo bien disimular que solo soy un poco lento que realmente no había tocado un salón de clase hasta que me dieron la beca, algunos papeles falsos y la ayuda de Jun, me vi pronto sin necesidad de estar haciendo pequeños trabajos para completar gastos, la beca y los premios deportivos nos mantenía y yo podía bien mantener la beca

-No me gusta que salgas tan seguido –Decía Rico mientras tomaba una cerveza –Puedes terminar llamando la atención  
-Soy solo un crio –Dije sonriendo –Dudo que alguien siquiera pueda identificar mi sexo de lejos –Dije señalando mi cabello, ahora bastante largo, así como Jun tenía su cabello, me había dado una idea

O tal vez solo le estaba imitando

-Si te molesta mucho, no sé si gustes que proponga algo

Pocos días después, nos mudamos, el mismo complejo de departamentos donde vive Jun

-Ella es la chica de la que te hable –Dijo Jun presentándome a su vecina –Hii, él es Wyn, el amigo del que te platique –Parecía… orgulloso, era un sentimiento extraño  
-Soy Hikari Asahi, mucho gusto –Dijo la chica sonriendo

Era una sensación extraña, hasta ese momento, todas las mujeres con las que había convivido o eran mayores que yo, o eran ladronas, o eran putas

También había esas que no me importaban en absoluto, como mis compañeras de clases, tarde un rato en entender que “esta es una amiga de Jun”, “no es una puta”, “no es una ladrona”, “debe ser alguien quien me interese conocer”

Era alguien lo suficientemente importante para Jun como para odiarme si le llegaba a hacer algo, él mismo me lo había advertido

-Rico, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Dime  
-¿Hay otro tipo de mujeres que no sean mocosas, ancianas o putas?

Hikari no entraba en ninguna de las tres categorías

La pregunta era bastante seria para mí, una pregunta que en verdad necesitaba saber la respuesta de parte de mi dueño

-Madres –Respondió Rico después de meditarlo un poco –Y perras, pero esas casi son lo mismo que las putas –rió un poco  
-¿Cuál es la diferencia?  
-Las putas y las perras te las puedes coger sin problemas, las perras tienen un carácter del demonio y son capaces de traicionarte a la primer oportunidad  
-¿Y la madre?  
-Una vez que una mujer se embaraza o se planea que parirá a los mocosos de un hombre, es una madre, puedes destrozar o cabrear a un hombre lastimando a una madre cercana a él, puede ser su propia madre, o su hermana o su puta con la que ha tenido mocosos

Pensé en su respuesta durante mucho tiempo

Seguía sin encajar

Era una extraña combinación entre varios tipos de mujeres, más que todo, madre

Tarde algo de tiempo en saber qué tipo de mujer era Hikari, pero el consejo de Rico me puso en el buen camino  
Pronto logre formar una amistad con ella después de un tiempo, y me di cuenta de lo agradable que era  
Era la primera vez que me llevaba bien con alguien “normal” del sexo femenino

Gwen fue la segunda, pero ya estaba con más tranquilidad, me fue más fácil identificarla y saber cómo tratarla  
Era fácil llevarme con cortesía con ellas, y a partir de ellas, llevarme bien con las demás personas  
Solo cuando llegaba a casa, volvía a referirme a los demás por nombres que se consideran despectivos  
Era dejar máscaras, volver a ser yo, dejar de ser una persona, volverme de nuevo un objeto  
Era lo más agradable de volver a casa

-No entiendo como aun no tienes novia Wyn, con lo lindo que eres –decía Gwen sonriendo

Pues no tenía novia, pero ya había tenido mi primera vez con una puta cuando cumplí 15, fue mi regalo de parte de Rico

No fue la gran cosa, así que ya no estaba preocupado por conseguir novia

Yo solo sirvo, no tengo necesidad de traer niños al mundo

-Pronto Wyn, pronto nos iremos de aquí y viviremos como reyes –Decía Rico un poco ya borracho mientras lo trataba de acomodar de regreso a su cama  
-Por supuesto Rico –Dije sonriendo  
-Hey Wyn…  
-¿Si?  
-¿Si te he dicho? Eres como un hijo para mi… estas destinado a lo grande chico –Sentía su aliento alcohólico en mi cara  -Enserio te quiero chico

Era divertido verlo así, más que todo porque alcoholizado era cuando admitía que me tenía estima

-También eres como un padre para mí –Dije sonriendo  
-No… yo soy un mal nacido, tú nunca te vuelvas como yo –Decía mientras ya empezaba a dormitar

No tenía planeado volverme como él, mi objetivo es más simple, acompañarlo hasta el infierno de ser necesario

Si con esto ganamos algo, pediría conservar mis poderes para acabar con los enemigos de Rico

Con este tipo de poderes,  Rico podría seguir la vida que quería antes

***

Desperté de repente, sudor frio recorriendo mi cuerpo

Aún era de noche, la luna iluminando  
Miré mis manos, toque mi rostro  
No sentí nada, no ganas de matar, no ganas de violencia, mi mascara seguía perfectamente en su lugar  
No sentía ningún pensamiento que me hiciera pensar en lo contrario  
¿Me habría quedado dormido?  
Vi hacia los demás, Eah dormida, recostada junto con Luka  
¿Me habré dormido antes de preguntarle?  
Me acerqué, pero solo comprobé que estaba dormida, en estos momentos quisiera tener un reloj para entender el paso del tiempo

-¿Wyn?

Volteé a ver a Jun, al parecer lo había despertado

-¿Pasa algo?  
Negué con la cabeza – Creo que me quedé dormido en la guardia, venía a verificar que estuvieran bien  
Jun miró a su alrededor, luego miró a la luna –ha pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que me dormí, si te quedaste dormido no fue mucho tiempo –Dijo sonriendo

Una hora ¿eh?

Si… mi mascara es perfecta, seguro me quedé dormido

-¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Eah me sacó de mis pensamientos, adormilada, sobándose los ojos  
Ok, no me importa que Jun también esté despierto

-Eah, una pregunta  
-¿Uh?  
-Los poderes que tenemos ahora, nos lo quedamos al salir del valle

Esperaba oír un “ya te lo dije” o la misma respuesta, pero me sentía normal

No ganas de matar, no ganas de lastimar a nadie

Eah negó con la cabeza –No en sí, solo trazas, al parecer, podrías conservar algo con uno de los deseos, aunque no se cual

La respuesta era diferente

-¿Por? –Preguntó Jun  
Negué con la cabeza –Temo lastimar a alguien si utilizo mi fuerza por error en algún torneo -Mentí  
-Buen punto, no quisiera enfrentarme a ti con esa fuerza –Dijo Jun en broma  
-Ya veo… buenas noches –Dijo Eah volviéndose a recostar  
Jun me volteó a ver -¿Quieres que te supla?  
Negué de nuevo –No, espero no quedarme dormido

Durante todo el viaje, debía conservar esta mascara, no era tan difícil, estoy acostumbrado

Mi mascara es perfecta

-Mihkel-

-“Se ha reportado una balacera en los departamentos al norte de nuestra bella ciudad” –Decía el reportero –“Se ha decretado que era un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas criminales, solo se ha reportado un muerto”

Ahí es donde viven Jun, Hikari y Wyn, me pregunto si estarán bien sus familias

Lo más seguro si, si es un solo muerto, debió haber sido solo el criminal del ajuste de cuentas

-“Los vecinos reportan que oyeron los disparos en la mañana de hoy y empezaron un plan de evacuación, la policía al investigar encontró el cuerpo de un hombre entre 45 y 40 años, su rostro desfigurado, por lo que no se ha procedido a la identificación, sosteniendo un arma de fuego con la que posiblemente se haya intentado defender; siguen las investigaciones-“

Decidí apagar la tele, ya con la lluvia es suficiente

-Este lugar se está yendo al demonio

Me pregunto cómo estarán Luka y los demás


	10. Ángel

-Luka-

Por alguna razón parece que soy el segundo peor dominando esto

-Es un poder más defensivo que ofensivo –señalo Wyn –creo que nuestra mejor estrategia es que estés junto con Eah y Hikari para protegerlas de los ataques mientras los demás intentamos atacar  
-Pero también alejo con el mismo ataque –recordé, la primera vez que lo use justamente eso paso  
-Vamos a practicar entonces… -Dijo Wyn con una marcada cara de preocupación  
-¿Qué pasa? – Aunque parte de mí ya presentía lo que Wyn tenía en mente

Yo solo me protejo a mí mismo, creo que es el poder más inútil en esta situación: útil solo para mí, inútil para el resto del equipo

-No es nada –Wyn prefirió no decirme -Hikari, Eah, ¿pueden acercarse a Luka?

Ambas se acercaron a mí, estar tan cerca de Hikari hizo que me empezara a sonrojar ligeramente

-Ok, usa tu poder

A la señal de Wyn me concentre, sentí la expansión dejar mi cuerpo  
Por favor no lastimes a Hikari, por favor no lastimes a Hikari, por favor no lastimes a Hikari  
Eah extrañamente, logro quedarse justo a mi lado ahora, pero Hikari salió disparada hacia atrás y hacia el suelo

-¡Hey! –Dijo Jun bastante molesto mientras iba a ver a Hikari  
-Pues funciona mínimo con Eah –Dijo Wyn entre broma –Entonces tu te harás cargo de proteger a Eah, ¿te parece?

Un poco molesto, solo asentí  
Me sentía bastante inútil

-Traemos madera –Anuncio Lieke llegando junto con Liam con algunas ramas bastante gruesas, ya decidimos usar la estufa solo cuando sea necesario, y no haya otro material que pudiéramos quemar

Sinceramente no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, y ya llevamos casi una semana con lo que esperamos que Wyn se recuperara

-¿Cómo van con el entrenamiento?  
-Bastante bien doctora, aunque creo que ustedes también deberían de entrenar un poco  
-Tú no te preocupes por mí –Dijo Lieke en un tono muy animado –Puede que no parezca ahora, pero en mi juventud era muy buena en el tiro con arco, y también se disparar un arma -Eso explica algunas cosas –Mi puntería es excelente, daré lo mejor de mí para protegerles y que volvamos a salvo

Algo de tener un adulto responsable entre nosotros daba un poco de seguridad, pero el hecho que fuera Lieke la quitaba un poco

-¿Liam? ¿Te gustaría entrenar? –Le preguntó la doctora, Liam solo negó con la cabeza

Bueno, si no quiere no podemos obligarlo, también, lo único bueno que tiene Liam es que es rápido, creo que mi poder se podía considerar mejor que el suyo  
Liam creo que es quien más callado ha estado de todo el grupo, creo que si pusiera un pedazo de cartón con su imagen, nadie notaria la diferencia  
Decidimos que ya era suficiente cuando empezó a anochecer

-Es difícil dormir con esta luz –Dijo Hikari recostada sobre su bolsa para dormir –Quisiera poder cubrirme con algo…  
-Eah, ¿estamos cerca del siguiente pilar? Ya pasaron dos días –Dijo Jun

Eah se quedó un momento pensando –Si, debería estar a medio día de camino, si nada nos detiene

-En parte estoy aliviada que nadie de Nera haya aparecido aun –Dijo Gwen sonriendo –Pero también tengo miedo que el guardián de aquí nos trate como nos trató Dánae  
-Tengo de hecho varias preguntas al respecto –Dijo Liam, buscando la atención de Eah –Me parece extraño algo sobre Dánae  
-¿Qué es?  
-¿Por qué la mantenían con vida? -Dijo Liam muy serio

Eah miro triste hacia la nada –Hay algo que no les he dicho… por temor que se puedan asustar  
Todos la mirábamos confundidos, Eah tomo aire como dándose valor

-Hay varias cosas que recordé del valle… los guardianes se deben conservar con vida para no causar problemas  
-¿Qué tipo de problemas?  
-Vieron que se desató una lluvia acida después de que Dánae murió, ¿verdad? Nosotros…, los míos nos dimos cuenta que mientras el guardián siguiera vivo, el pilar se seguiría regenerando, entonces el impacto era menor…  
-Ya veo –Dije, por eso Nera conservaba a Dánae herida, pero viva  
-Los pilares de los tres últimos valles tienen más importancia, porque no importa si el guardián muere o no, siguen teniendo impacto… no quiero saber qué pasaría si Thesan muere por ejemplo…  
-El objetivo es destruir los pilares, ¿no sería mejor matar a los guardianes para que los pilares no se regeneraran? –Pregunto Lieke  
-El Valle se vuelve más tosco y molesto con cada guardián muerto, por eso… los míos nos aliamos con Thesan y Leinth para poder destruir sus pilares sin tener que matarlos, ¡ah! , Leinth es el guardián del cuarto valle –Eah pareció entristecerse de pronto -ya estábamos muy cansados cuando llegamos al tercer Valle, ya solo queríamos terminar con eso…  
-Suena horrible –Señalo Gwen  
-Me alegra… que Wyn esté bien… nosotros empezamos con muchas personas, la mayoría personas de mi edad… y… -Dejo de hablar, abrazando sus piernas, me acerque un poco para acariciar su espalda, a manera de consuelo  
-Pues ahora no estás sola, y las cosas van bien –Le dije sonriendo, los demás nos miraron también sonriendo

Seguíamos aquí, estábamos en el segundo valle, y gracias a Eah, la doctora y Liam, las cosas seguían saliendo bien

-Liam-

Creo que la luz es lo que me está dificultando dormir, al contrario de los demás que ya se están acostumbrando poco a poco  
Pero son esta clase de noches sin dormir las que me dejan pensando y analizando nuestra situación  
Presione mi mano contra mi torso, presionando lo suficiente como para oír mi corazón latir fácilmente

-Taquicardia –En un murmullo di mí diagnóstico, no era para menos, las primeras noches fueron… algo nuevo… pero por lo que pasó a Jones, no había tenido tiempo de analizar completamente lo que estaba pasando… “Lo que había pasado” era un término un poco más acertado

Era raro para mí… estar feliz

Sentía euforia… una felicidad que no podía compartir con nadie, se tornaba ligeramente agridulce por lo mismo  
Aun recostado, pase mi mano por mi torso hasta llegar a mis costillas, sanas, sin ninguna deformación, luego moví mis manos hacia lo que alcanzaba a tocar de mi espalda, no había nada anormal  
Toque mis brazos, ligeramente más musculosos que como era antes de entrar al valle, nadie había comentado al respecto, “se ve natural” dije a mis adentros  
Siempre usaba ropa holgada por lo mismo, no quería que las demás personas vieran ese cuerpo, un cuerpo como el mío no sirve en ningún lado que no sea en la escuela, con el director  
Escalé rápidamente en la escuela, antes de ser mayor de edad entre a la universidad, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad salí de mi carrera en medicina  
Pero nada de lo que hice importa, lo que les importa es ese cuerpo  
En otros lugares me tratarían diferente con un cuerpo como el mío  
No puedo arriesgarme a una entrevista de trabajo o a intentar cosas nuevas por mí mismo, en el fondo sé que no me aceptarían como tal…

Todo por culpa de Emma…

Traté de alejar el pensamiento de mi cabeza, estaba feliz en ese momento, no era tiempo de pensar en Emma  
Esta, es la primera vez que me siento bien en mi propia piel

En ese momento oí un ruido, y vi a la pequeña Eah levantarse, frotándose los ojos y empezar a incorporarse, mirando a su alrededor  
Sin querer, cruzamos mirada, y me helé, sus ojos parecían los de una araña, grandes y desprovistos de vida

-Oh… -La oí decir -¿No puedes dormir? Deja te ayudo

Y entonces caí a la oscuridad

-Luka-

El grito de Liam nos hizo a todos despertarse casi de golpe y a Jun que le tocaba la guardia acercarse de golpe, ya era de día de todas maneras, el alba haciéndose notar

-¿Liam? –Preguntó Lieke acercándose – ¿Estas bien?  
Liam nos miró, al parecer tratando de tranquilizarse -¿Dónde…? –su voz le fallo un momento, siguió mirando, hasta que se detuvo en mi –Ah… -Sus ojos por fin se posaron en Eah

Eah estaba dormida acurrucada hacia mí, le he dicho que no haga eso, pero después de lo que hizo por Wyn, no estoy en posición de negarle nada  
Liam se le quedó mirando un momento, luego suspiró fuertemente

-Solo fue una pesadilla, nada muy importante –Dijo casi en monótono, ya por fin tranquilo

Eah comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente

-¿Uh? Buenos días –Dijo modorra  
-Buenos días Eah

Liam se le quedó mirando un momento más y luego se levantó, haciendo pequeños estiramientos

-Prepararé el desayuno –Dijo Gwen también bostezando, revolviendo un poco su cabello en el proceso  
-Ok, arriba –Dije incorporándome

 

Mientras empezábamos a desayunar, Eah se alejó del grupo con la esfera luminosa con la que habla con Thesan, al parecer quería preguntarle algo en especial

-Nos quedaremos sin comida si seguimos con estas raciones, tendremos que cazar si seguimos así… -Comentó Wyn  
-Aunque no hay muchos animales –Dijo Jun mirando a su alrededor, se escuchaban ligeros ruidos –Tampoco sabemos si son comestibles  
-Aún hay comida –Dijo Gwen a modo de regaño –Traje extra por si se llegara a necesitar, hay suficiente para un mes, y apenas llevamos poco más de una semana aquí  
-La verdad me impresionas Gwendolyn –Dijo Lieke sonriendo –Eres muy previsora y capaz para tu edad  
-Gracias doctora –Dijo Gwen apenada –Solo somos yo y mi papá en casa, así que normalmente tengo que encargarme de varias cosas de la casa cuando él llega tarde por negocios  
-Reina, ¿tu padre es empresario?

Gwen asintió –Tiene una pequeña corporación de productos comestibles, tampoco somos muy ricos ni nada así

-¿Y tu madre?

Gwen se quedó callada a la pregunta de Lieke, para Gwen siempre ha sido un tema delicado su madre, hasta donde tengo entendido, los abandonó cuando ella era relativamente joven, para luego encontrarla muerta por manos de Nera

Por obviedad puedo identificarme con eso, pero lo que no entiendo es que Gwen trata todo con sumo distanciamiento, como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella  
Pequeños pasos se hicieron oír, dando terminada la conversación  
Eah regreso con una sonrisa en la boca -Thesan dice que está bien, Nera no ha logrado entrar al tercer valle aun

-¿Hay un tipo de barrera o algo así? –Preguntó Hikari emocionada  
-¡Exactamente! No dura mucho, pero al parecer aún tiene suficiente fuerza, lo que si… -Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno un poco más serio –Como ya perdieron contacto con sus compañeros en el anterior valle…  
-Posiblemente algunos vengan hacia acá… -Dijo Wyn pensante –Hay que tener cuidado

Eah asintió –Será mejor que vayamos un poco más ocultos por ahora

-¡Estaremos bien! –Dijo Hikari animada –Llevamos poco entrenando, pero dominamos bien nuestros poderes, será pan comido

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus ánimos, si alguien me preguntara porque me gusta, mencionaría justamente este momento como ejemplo

-Hii tiene razón –Dijo Gwen sonriendo –Nosotros por mientras tenemos que confiar que no nos encontraremos a nadie

 

¿Han oído del cliché de “mencionar algo y  pasa justamente lo contrario?

-Oh rayos

Solo caminamos unas horas y nos encontramos con un campamento de Nera  
Tenían las mismas ropas que los sujetos que habíamos visto con Dánae, trajes negros, algunos ocultando su rostro tras máscaras y otros mostrando sus rostros normalmente

-Maldita sea –Dije en voz baja, esta vez nos ganaban en número por el doble, y eso sin contar si hubiera alguien en las tiendas de campaña  
-Será mejor esperar nuestra oportunidad para pasarlos sin que se den cuenta –Dijo Liam, señalando un tramo detrás de las tiendas de campaña, posiblemente los podríamos rodear  
Eah asintió –Suena lo mejor en este caso

Antes que nos diéramos cuenta, ya era noche, y era más fácil darse cuenta que casi no hablaban entre ellos, casi no había conversación, como si no se conocieran, o no tuvieran interés en conocerse  
Nosotros seguíamos en silencio, observándolos entre maleza, Gwen usando la extraña gabardina de Jun, el traje de novia aun tenia sangre de Dánae, lo cual ya le daba un cierto aspecto monocromático, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser notada  
Los demás trajes eran oscuros, y Wyn ya se había cambiado de ropa después de lo de Dánae, así que así como estábamos, estábamos bien  
Ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, nos movíamos casi en silencio y a milímetros para que nuestras pisadas no fueran escuchadas  
Entonces vimos a unos tomar algunas bolsas y mochilas y a empezar a moverse hacia donde habíamos llegado  
Eran 4 los que se fueron, encaminándose entre los árboles, para luego perderse de vista

-Van hacia el valle de la luna

Miré a Hikari, regañándola con la vista, lo mejor era permanecer en silencio  
Extrañamente fue Jun quien me regresó la mirada –Ya son menos, deberíamos aprovechar, cualquier cosa, ya saben el plan si nos encontramos con problemas  
Miré a los demás, todos asintieron, así que comenzamos a movernos un poco más rápidamente  
El silencio era en definitiva incomodo, pero de eso a que nos pudieran descubrir era preferible  
De repente oímos pasos a nuestra dirección

-Posiblemente sea un animal –Dijo una voz rasposa acercándose a nosotros –Sería bueno tener un poco más de reservas

El miedo empezó a apoderarse de nosotros, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer si nos encontraba a todos?  
“A todos…” Volví a repetir en mi mente mientras miraba mis manos, tal vez este poder sirva de algo  
Arrojé a Eah a Gwen y lancé una expansión de mi cuerpo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar al tipo y a mis propios compañeros a un radio atrás de mí, tan rápido como pude me aleje del campamento, sin acercarme a mis compañeros  
Ellos debían permanecer ocultos

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!  
-Tal vez sea un guardián rondante, ve y acábalo

Apenas se acercó lo suficiente, pude verlo, un hombre con mascara, un tanto más alto que yo, sentía su mirada sobre mí a pesar de la mascara

-¿Un niño?

Oí una clase de sonido como un palmeo, y me di cuenta que Hikari había usado sus poderes para inmovilizarlo

-Wyn, ahora –Dijo Hikari en la voz más baja que pudo

Wyn se acercó por los lados, dándole un golpe en la mandíbula, quebrando la máscara, ni siquiera dejándole llamar refuerzos, mandándolo directo al suelo  
Lo vimos convulsionar levemente, Hikari trató de acercarse, jun no la dejó

-¿Trae algún arma consigo? –Preguntó Liam

Me acerque al sujeto, no sabía si estaba respirando o no  
Una clase de vara aun en sus manos, pero estaba demasiado bien sostenido para podérsela quitar  
Traía una especie de cinturón con varias bolsas, en una había unas esferas que preferí no agarrar, pero en la otra estaba claramente un arma de fuego

-Doctora, sabe disparar, ¿verdad? –Dije mientras movía hacia la bolsa, logrando sacar el arma con cuidado

No sé cómo funciona esto, pero será mejor apartar el cañón de lo que sea hasta que este seguro que no es un peligro para nosotros

La doctora tomo la pistola – _Primum non nocere_ –Dijo en voz baja, como haciendo una pequeña plegaria, se oyó un clic, haciendo caer la parte con las balas a su mano, luego con otro movimiento jaló el arma hacia atrás, haciendo que algo saliera de ella mientras un suspiro fuerte escapó de su boca, regresó el arma a la normalidad para luego colocar las balas de regreso  
Todo el proceso le llevo nada, tal vez tres minutos, pero era increíble de ver a corta vista

-Vamos antes que busquen a su compañero

Nos movimos más rápido, de todas maneras, con su amigo supongo que se esperaban algo de ruido  
Duramos una hora moviéndonos, hasta que por fin, parecía que llegamos a un claro

-Este lugar…

Eah no terminó lo que iba a decir, apenas paramos, oímos pisadas detrás de nosotros

-Así que ya más gente empezó a entrar aquí, aunque parecen más una excursión escolar –Se oyó tras nosotros, una voz grave, de un hombre adulto

Tratamos de voltearnos pero en ese momento algo detrás de nosotros corrió directamente hacia nosotros, sujetando a Jun en lo que corría y jalándolo hacia atrás hasta llevarlo contra un árbol, sujetándolo del cuello

-¡Jun!

Sujeté a Hikari para que no se acercara, Wyn también puso un brazo enfrente para evitar que Hikari se moviera

-Ahora, comencemos la presentaciones, ¡¿Quiénes rayos son?!

Nos quedamos quietos, viendo que hacer  
Podríamos usar nuestros poderes para alejarlo, pero si tiene un medio para llamar ayuda o poderes propios, solo sería algo temporal  
De repente una risa  
Nos quedamos sorprendidos casi todos los que estábamos ahí  
Jun estaba riendo, no de forma cruel o de forma divertida, era una risa bastante fingida, casi como si quisiera que el tipo frente a él lo oyera

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! -el tipo se movió para intentar tomar un arma, Jun con sus manos logro crear un fuego negro,  y hacer rápidamente contacto con la piel del sujeto

El sujeto rápidamente lo soltó, aullando de dolor

-¡No tiene poderes! ¡Dispérsense!

Jun se acercó corriendo, tomando a Hikari del brazo y ambos saliendo de ahí, Wyn casi detrás de ellos junto con Gwen, cruzaron el claro para perderse en el bosque  
Esto era en caso de emergencia, dispersarnos y ocultarnos  
Ahora bien, tendría que proteger a Eah, ella es la forma en que nos podríamos volver a reunir si esto pasaba  
La doctora y Liam también salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron para atravesar el claro y perderse en el bosque  
Yo cargue a Eah y también corrí lo más rápido que podía, mientras siquiera aullando de dolor y no tuviera directo acceso a sus armas, no tendríamos problemas en escapar  
Corrí un buen rato hasta casi perderme en el bosque

-Luka, ¿vas bien?

Asentí, debemos esperar a que nos dejen de seguir  
Un segundo me detuve y solo escuché el bosque, me oculté entre la maleza junto con Eah y esperé  
Y Luego los escuché, claramente eran disparos, tan claramente en el silencio que hacían que una descarga de electricidad bajara por mi columna  
Dios, si es que existes, por favor, salva a mis amigos

-¡Ahí estas! -Oí mientras me tomaban del cuello y me alzaban

Era otro hombre de Nera, con la misma mascara y el mismo traje  
Traté de moverme, trate de moverme lo más violento que podía para que me soltara, pero todo en vano, solo apretó su agarre, empezando a cortarme la respiración  
Eah me veía asustada, sin emitir ni una palabra, sus ojos aterrados

-Corre –Dije como pude, Eah se puso de pie y salió corriendo  
-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una niña? ¿Este no es lugar para traer niños ¿sabes? –Aun alzado me estrelló contra un árbol, traté de usar mi poder pero estaba en un pánico que no sabía cómo respirar, como moverme

¿Cómo era que activaba esta cosa? Voy a morir, voy a morir

-Ahora chico, dime, ¿Cómo obtuvieron esos poderes?

Me le quedé mirando confundido, ¿Cómo que “como”?  
¿Es decir que nadie en Nera tiene estos poderes?

-¡Luka! –Oí una voz detrás del sujeto, y de repente una espada atravesó el estómago del sujeto que me tenía sujeto, casi dándome a mí, provocando que me soltara y empezara a chillar en el suelo

Caí al suelo, recuperando aire, mientras de repente los chillidos del sujeto que detuvieron

-Lo lamento mucho… -Dijo la voz de nuevo, una voz de una mujer, parecida a la voz que habla a través de Eah

Alcé la vista y me quede maravillado por lo que vi

Era una mujer en armadura, alas en su espalda, cabello rubio trenzado como el de Eah, y ojos igual de dorados que los de ella  
Se dio cuenta que la miraba anonadado, ella sonrió, acercándose con cuidado, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme

-Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, no temas, estoy de su lado  
-¿Quién…?  
-Solo nos hemos conocido en sueños, me alegra conocerte en persona –Su sonrisa era la más encantadora que había visto, su presencia enfrente de mi era tan sobrenatural que bien pudiera ser otro sueño –Me llamo Aegle, gracias por traer a Eah hasta aquí  
Me incorporé lentamente -¿Tu eres quien habla a través de Eah?  
Ella asintió –Así es, perdón si los asusté en su mundo  
Negué con la cabeza –No hay problema –Dije como pude

¿Qué se supone que haga? Esta bellísima mujer acaba de salvarme, pero es tan inesperado lo que está pasando que me he quedado realmente sin palabras

-Nera sigue atacando dentro del valle, he hecho lo posible para reducir sus números, y cuidar la barrera de Thesan, pero aún quedan bastantes, sigan hasta el siguiente pilar… Luka, yo-

Y vi a Thesan  elevarse sobre los árboles, eso significaría que no hay peligro

Volteé a verla pero ella negó con la cabeza –Solo tengan cuidado, cada vez esto se volverá más peligroso –Dijo y en medio del aire se desvaneció, como si no hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar  
La espada que atravesaba la cabeza del sujeto también se desvaneció casi de inmediato, no quise fijarme en el cadáver, aunque la luna lo iluminaba bastante bien  
Era él o yo, además, Nera es un grupo criminal, no debo sentir pena ni arrepentimiento de esto

-¡Luka! –Me recibió Eah sonriendo aliviada, me di cuenta que todos estaban ahí, yo era el único que faltaba, y todo lo que había pasado anteriormente por un momento dejó de importar  
-Están todos a salvo –Dije aliviado  
-Temimos por ti un momento –Dijo Gwen  
-Solo un poco sucios por ocultarnos, pero nada que sea preocupante, parece –Dijo Jun, aun así observando a todos  
-Oímos algunos disparos, pero parece que todos estamos bien

Pero no todos estábamos bien:  La doctora estaba en silencio, temblando quedo, Liam mirándola preocupada

-¿Doctora?  
-Yo… sé por qué fueron los disparos…  -Su voz se oía como un murmullo

Fuimos al campamento de Nera, no sé en qué mente esta es una buena idea, considerando que nos podrían atacar

Pero entendimos el por qué la doctora parecía tan mal

Todos, absolutamente todos tenían disparos de tiro de gracia, algunos con la máscara rota pero ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a observar más de cerca,  no quedaba absolutamente nadie vivo ahí

-Cuando oí los disparos, me preocupe y fui a buscarlos… me di cuenta que venían del campamento y… uno de ellos empezó a disparar a los demás, aun… aun no entiendo por qué, ¿Por qué harían eso?

Silencio a respuesta de la doctora mirando con miedo y confusión su alrededor, casi como si de un momento a otro fuera o a colapsar o a lanzar un grito

-¿Creen que deberíamos saquearlos? –Preguntó Wyn –Estas personas son criminales después de todo  
-Tal vez mínimo de algunas provisiones…  
-Las armas parecen una buena opción –Dijo Wyn acercándose a uno de los sujetos  
-Yo –Empecé a decir –Por lo que dijo uno de los sujetos que me encontré… posiblemente nadie de Nera tiene poderes como nosotros, creo que sería mejor usar nuestros poderes que usar armas

Hubo un silencio fuerte, cuando de repente uno de los tipos se movió

-¡Esa mujer! –Dijo en un grito casi ahogado, lanzando sus brazos hacia Eah, para ser callado inmediatamente por un golpe de Jun  
-Si vamos a saquear hay que hacerlo ahora –Dijo Jun –no sabemos quién está vivo y quien muerto, Liam, ¿Puedes llevarte a la doctora y a las chicas de aquí?

Liam asintió, guiando a la doctora y las chicas siguiéndolo

-¿Está bien saquearlos?  
-No lo van a utilizar de todas maneras –Dijo Wyn en monótono, mientras íbamos a cada una de las tiendas de campaña

No objetos personales, muchos radios, muchas armas, y si una que otra bolsa llena de comida y otra con medicina, o mínimo eso quisimos pensar

-Eah puede curarnos, no veo la necesidad de medicina  
-Supongo solo nos llevaremos la comida  
-Chicos –Jun y Wyn voltearon a verme, quería decirles lo de Aegle, pero me detuve en seco, de seguro no sería buena idea –Deberíamos ver si tienen mapeado el lugar

Hubo un ligero silencio, Jun asintió y empezamos a buscar papeles

Ya les diría luego

-Wyn-

Nera ¿eh?

Comparando de asesinos y criminales, Nera es posiblemente de los más caóticos  
Nadie en su organización, si es que se le puede llamar así, está coordinado, nadie conoce a nadie, no hay un líder fijo, y hay tantas fracciones que no es posible registrarlas  
Rico dice que no hay que confiar en una persona que se haga llamar parte de Nera, lo más seguro no lo sea, y si lo es, no estará vivo por mucho tiempo  
Además, ¿mascaras? Llamarían la atención completamente si estuvieran afuera, a menos que esta sea la forma que decidieron tomar  
De repente, encontré un pedazo de papel, doble cuartilla, en el estaban instrucciones de cómo llegar a otros campamentos, y puntos detallados de señas que habían dejado

-Hey, encontré algo –Dije mostrándoles el papel

Pero en lo que lo movía, un símbolo debajo llamo mi atención  
Un escudo de 3 serpientes  
Mi mascará estuvo a punto de quebrarse, estos tipos son los que han estado molestando a Rico, son los que nos obligaron a huir  
¿Ahora trabajan junto con Nera? Vaya montón de cretinos  
Pero mejor para nosotros, si estaban muertos significa que Rico ahora tenía menos enemigos  
Mi yo real sonrió con sorna, al parecer todo esto no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo, me lleve de regreso o no mis poderes

-Son instrucciones, ¿verdad? Si las seguimos podremos evitar sus campamentos  
Yo no quiero evitarlos, quiero matarlos a todos –Supongo –Dije sin sentimiento en la voz  
-Creo que ya sería todo, vayamos con las chicas de regreso

Asentimos, y fuimos caminando de regreso

-Mihkel-

Los problemas parecen que han disminuido, a menos a simple vista, ya no he recibido llamadas, pero por las lluvias, uno no puede salir de la casa

El pH de las lluvias sigue disminuyendo, aun no es tan acida como para provocar quemaduras graves, pero si está causando problemas a plantas y animales

Varios militares llegan en trajes altamente protegidos, con comida enlatada, al parecer este punto de la ciudad es la que más está experimentando este problema, pero se esta trasladando a otras partes, y a otras ciudades

Gente refugiando las cosechas y el ganado, haciendo lo posible para que la lluvia no les afecte

Miro al cielo encapotado

-¿Tienes que ver con todo esto? ¿Luka?

El cielo se negó a contestar mis preguntas


End file.
